Ebony and Ivory
by Nemedaire
Summary: Drizzt falls trhough a portal and ends up in MiddleEarth. He will find several things there, but what? Slash. First fic, R&R, please. Rated for later chapters!
1. Through the portal

**A/N**: Wee, my very first fic and the first Drizzt/Legolas on the site! I just wanted to make a fic, and this is one of my fav pairings, so...I want to say that this is not a story centred on romance alone (or at least I like to think it's not), and it's not just slash, so those hungry (sluts) for some real Drizzt and Legolas action must go somewhere else! Hope you enjoy and PLEASE review – or else there won't be any second chappie!!!

**Summary:** This is set a good 150 years after what happens in R.A. Salvatore's books, and 200 years before the Fellowship. Drizzt falls through a portal in Faerûn and ends up in Middle-Earth. He will find friends, adventure, and in time, love, but how will he tackle it? (I know, it sounds like crap, please read anyway)!

**Disclaimer**: None of these characters or places are mine!! The Faerûn folks belong to R.A. Salvatore, and Legolas and co. is copyrighted J.R.R. Tolkien!! I wish I did own them, though! The ones you don't know are mine, so hands off them!!!

**WARNINGS**: This is a **slash**-story, which means male/male-pairings!!! The R is set for safety reasons from my side, and for allowing me the free space to maybe go there. Maybe it'll end up classifying only for PG-13, but I like to play it very safe! Is that fair enough for everybody?

Chapter 1: Through the portal 

It was getting dark in the lands of Middle-Earth. The sun had set some time ago, and the stars were slowly appearing in the dark blue, but not yet black sky. It was quiet now, as most creatures had gone to sleep. Humans, hobbits, elves and dwarves were likewise getting quieter, retreating inside for a good night around the fireplace, chatting and drinking, till it was time to head to bed.

As the moon rose elegantly over the sky, its cold, entrancing light fell through the branches and leaves of a huge oak, landing on a dark figure sitting in front of a campfire.

The figure was sitting with his arms draped tightly around his knees, which he had pulled as close to his chest as he could without it becoming painful. His feet were booted, leather decorated with a simple pattern. His clothes were a very deep blue with intricate patterns in silver thread covering the shirt. Over this he had a dark green cloak, hood pulled up, so one could only see an ebony-skinned nose, strands of thick, unruly white hair falling down and a pair of eyes, which shone red in the darkness surrounding the little camp.

As he gazed up at the shining stars above him, a soft, sad smile found its way onto his lips. He still remembered the first time he had seen those stars, flickering warmly over the treetops of a forest, remembered his awe, wonder and joy. It was long ago now, and he had seen the twinkling lights on the sky a million times or more, but still the sight made him catch his breath and admire their beauty.

With the memory of his first days on the surface, other memories made themselves known, although he desperately tried to push them away, but in vain. It was the memories of his friends, of their countless journeys and adventures, of evenings filled with talking and good-natured joking, of being liked, being cared about, being loved.

But those days were far away now. His friends were dead, lost to the passage of time, and now he was alone once again. Alone in a world that didn't want him, who had rejected him time and time again, until he mentally turned his back on it, seeking peace and refugee in the void in his head, the void he had created over the years of solitude.

The only thing that kept him going was fighting. Whirling his sharp scimitars in a deadly frenzy he rid the world of more orcs than a horde of battle-crazed dwarves could have in half a century. The hunter inside was slowly making his return, each time gaining a little more strength, a little more control, and each time it got more difficult to stop the hunter, to force him back to the deepest chambers of his mind.

It was during one of those fights against orcs, trolls and goblins that it had happened. He had stood in front of what seemed like an old entry to a grand building, which now lay in crumbling ruins all over the meadow, where it once stood. The last goblin had just let out its final breath and the drow stood clutching his shoulder, where blood ran in a steady, slow stream from a long cut.

He was just about to let his legs give away under him from the utter exhaustion he felt, when a strange sound made him turn around. The enormous entrance door of white marble stood as it always had, but in the empty space between the stone pillars something was happening. A weird swirling pool of light had appeared and it was growing ever bigger.

Slightly puzzled and quite a bit on guard the drow leaned forward to examine the pool closer. As he did so, the light shone brighter and suddenly all the light was everywhere, surrounding him fully, enveloping him in a warm, he'd never felt before and that made drift off to sleep, although he tried without success to fight it.

The day had passed, when he woke up, and the moon was making its over the dark sky, silhouetted by the branches of the trees above him. His delicate white brows furrowed in thought. Those stars – they weren't the ones he had studied so many times. In fact, he didn't recognize a single one of them. What had that thing been?

Lying flat on his back, he stared unseeingly up at the stars. Clearly it must have been a portal of some sort, but where had it taken him? This wasn't the Abyss, or any of the other lower planes, thank Mielikki. It wasn't Faerûn either, that was for sure. But where was he?

Now, more than a week later, he still didn't know the answer to that question. Oh, he had explored the land, all right, but the only things he had found out was, that this place was vast, that there were far fewer orcs here than in Faerûn, and that he really liked being here.

The fire slowly died, and the dark elf decided to get some rest. Crawling nearer to the great oak, he quickly climbed it and settled himself on a thick branch, back and head leaned against the trunk, one leg pulled up slightly, the other lying outstretched. Soon sleep claimed him, or that kind of sleep dark elves can get.

When the sun began to rise over the horizon, it found that someone was intruding on the camp. In fact, there were to of them, silently examining the cold fireplace and the bags that lay on the ground near the oak.

If one looked closer, one would find how amazingly alike those two wanderers was. They were of the same height, had similar builds and the same colour of hair. Actually it was almost impossible to know one of them from the other, which wasn't all that strange, since they were twins. Elladan and Elrohir, sons of the high Lord Elrond of Imladris.

All of a sudden, something emerged from the tree above them. Before either of them had a chance to move, Elrohir was pressed up against the oak, one slender, but razor-sharp scimitar pressing against his throat. He tried to swallow, but found that he couldn't due to the blade. He blinked several times and unconsciously licked his dry lips.

In front of him stood an amazing creature. It was tall, but not nearly as tall as Elrohir himself, with dark skin and a mane of stark white, unruly hair, which ended at the small of its back, and pointed ears just like he had. Its features were handsome, almost beautiful, but it had the pose of a well-trained warrior. What made Elrohir's breath hitch were the eyes, those lavender orbs, which shone with anger and wariness at that moment.

The creature sneered at him, but otherwise it didn't move. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Elladan slowly moving towards him and the creature, bow at the ready. Good, Elrohir thought. Then maybe he had a chance to get away from this alive after all.

But Elladan was only just in range of those glimmering scimitars, when the creature in front of Elrohir spun around and pointed his free weapon at Elladan's chest, right at the heart. The other weapon still rested against Elrohir's throat.

"Who are you?" came a melodic, yet very low and angry voice from the owner of the scimitars. "What are you doing here? Why did you search my private stuff?"

"I will give you the answers to those questions the moment you release my brother and I from those sharp blades of yours," Elladan said calmly despite the fact that he was only a single thrust of a blade from death.

Very reluctantly, lavender eyes dark with distrust, the drow withdrew his blades, but didn't re-sheath them. As he stood there, scimitars at the ready, he looked every inch the predator that had become prey and was now stuck in a corner with no chance of escaping.

"My name is Elladan," the older elf said, laying a hand on his chest, "and this is my twin brother Elrohir. We are the sons of Lord Elrond of Imladris. Right at the moment we're on a journey to visit the ruler of Mirkwood, king Thranduil, and his son, Legolas, and we are most sorry we went through your things. We mean you no harm; we were simply curious as to who had left his belongings lying around like that."

"Now, if you don't mind," Elrohir said, stepping away from the tree and rubbing his throat, "we would like to know your name and your reason to be here. A-and - what are you, anyway?" he blurted suddenly, not able to keep the question unspoken.

The drow smiled in spite of himself. "My name, Elrohir, is Drizzt Do'Urden, and I am a drow." Seeing the Elves' confusion, he lifted one white brow. "You've never heard of drow? Dark elves? Where AM I?" he said, looking around bewildered.

"You don't know where you are?" Elrohir asked, puzzled. Drizzt shook his head. "Very well, then, let us enlighten you. You are in the lands of Middle-earth, more precise in a wood west of Rivendell in the north of the world. As I said, we're heading to Mirkwood, which lies farther to the east. If you come with us, we will tell you more on the journey."

"Why should I trust you?" Drizzt asked suspiciously. But inside he was utterly amazed, that these two beautiful Elves hadn't backed away from him in disgust, when they first saw him, and that they didn't know the race of drow. Well, obviously, since they didn't know dark elves and their nature, they wouldn't know they should be disgusted and terrified by his presence. "And how do you know you can trust me?" he added as an afterthought.

"Well, we don't, obviously," Elladan answered, a wry smile playing on his lips. "But if you suspect every stranger, you meet, means to harm you, you will never get any friends, now will you?"

Drizzt thought that over, and came to agree with the older twin. "I will go with you, then. Actually I don't have anything else to do, and maybe in that place you call Mirkwood, someone will give an explanation as to how I got here. Not that I mind, though, for Faerûn held nothing but pain for me." Those sparkling lavender orbs got filled with sadness at the last sentence.

The twins, seeing the pain in the drow's eyes, looked at each other and silently agreed to ease his pain on the journey to Mirkwood.

The prince of Mirkwood was walking slowly on the overgrown path that led through the forest to a quiet meadow with a pond in the east of the clearing. Its waters were always warm, yet still refreshingly cool, and clear as crystal, and Legolas loved spending the hours before he went to bed in the water, letting the filth of the day wash away, while his body and mind relaxed.

But today it was a little different. Today he had something to ponder about, as he lay in the water, arms resting on the shore, chin nestled on his hands. His golden-blonde hair, heavy with water, fell down until it reached the waterline, where it flowed like some kind of weird water snakes. Some strands were laying across his face, but he didn't seem to notice, as he was far away in thought.

That afternoon his father had received a message that the twin princes of Imladris had gotten a companion on the way to Thranduil's realm. The messenger was a little bird that had followed the three travellers for a while, until it decided to tell the king. Thranduil had thanked the little bird for telling him that, and the little bird had chirped happily as an answer. Then it flew out of the window, making it's way back to it's nest in Mirkwood. There was egg to be lain and hatched.

Legolas smiled at the memory of that little bird; oh, how he loved living animals. Then his features grew serious once more as he recalled what the winged creature had told about the person, who'd started to accompany the twins on the road.

A strange person indeed, if what the bird had whistled was true. The prince almost couldn't believe that such an exotic person was on his way to these very woods. The bird had said that the traveller was tall, but not nearly as tall as the twins, with white hair and skin as black as charcoal. He walked with a grace and ease that spoke of Elven heritage, but it couldn't be. No Elves had dark skin like that, or was that small. Besides, Legolas had never heard of an Elf with purple eyes.

While he lay there thinking, he felt a strange, warm sensation take hold of him, one that settled both in his heart and in the lower part of his well-trimmed stomach. He wouldn't say it was nasty, or even uncomfortable, it was just strange and it troubled him that it was there and that he didn't know for sure what it meant.

After a time he got out of the pond, got dried with a towel he had brought with him, and put his clothes back on. Still deep in thought he walked the path back to his rooms, forgetting to greet the few other Elves he met on his way there, which earned him several amused and wondering glares. He always attracted glances, though, most of them being exploring, considering and lustful, so he paid them no attention and just kept on trotting.

He would have to talk to Ada about this, and then he would try to be more at peace, at least until the visitors arrived and he'd have all his questions answered.

End of chapter 1

A/N: Did you like? Please say you did begs on her knees! I know that the characters maybe is a bit out of character, especially later in the fic, but hope you can cope with it!! Oo


	2. Telling of the past

**A/N:** What do you know, I got chapter two up!! I know that chapter one needed separation-thingies, but I only realized when I uploaded the story, and I didn't want to do anything about it!! But hope you enjoy this!!

**Disclaimer**: I still don't own any of these characters, so don't sue me, please!

**Warnings**: This is, or is going to be, a SLASH-story, so if you don't like, then don't read!!

Chapter 2: Telling of the past 

The fourth day since the drow had joined the twins on their journey had just passed, and the sun had set some time ago. The sky was now painted in dark orange, red and purple at the horizon, and the first stars to show themselves that night found three weary travellers sitting around a campfire, that was dying out.

Elladan sat on a log on one side of the fire, his brother right next to him. He absentmindedly stirred the embers to get the fire going again, all the while staring into space, lost in thought. His mind wandered far and near, as it always did, and some of these thoughts regarded the strange elf sitting on the other side of the fire, especially about his past and what had caused the pain and resignation, that were so evident in those lavender orbs, now with a red tint as they had shifted into infra-red spectrum to see in the night.

"So, Master Do'Urden" Elrohir said after some time, "we have now had the pleasure of your company for four days and still we know only few things about you and where you're from. Would you enlighten us on that point, if it isn't too painful for you."

"Well, it is painful to think of," Drizzt answered after a little silence, his voice very quiet and his eyes getting darker. "But I might as well tell you, then maybe the pain will cease a little and leave my heart more at peace. I must admit I doubt it, but since you have shown me so much trust, when others have always turned their back at the moment they saw me, I will tell you the story of my life.

I was born in Menzoberranzan, one of the cities of the dark elves. The city lies in a two mile wide cavern in the maze of corridors and caverns of varied sizes that is the Underdark, home to many deadly and evil creatures. One of the most deadly and evil races to walk the ever-dark ways of the Underdark is the drow.

You must understand why it is with good reason that the surface dwellers fear and hate the drow. The drow is born of chaos and by the rule of chaos they live. The only thing that matters in the drow society is power, and every normal drow seek it as a man, who's about to die of starvation, will seek food. They don't care how they achieve the power, who they slay to get it, that be their friend, mentor, or family.

Only one thing does the drow fear, and that is their goddess, Lolth, queen of the spiders. Her most fierce followers are the females, who are the leading sex of the dark elves. They are her priestesses and rule supremely over the society of the nobles, which is where the striving for power is greatest.

I was born as the third living son of House Do'Urden, and was therefore to be sacrificed to Lolth. But the same night my family attacked a higher house – I will go in no detail with this – and my youngest elder brother Dinin killed our older brother Nalfein, and I was to live after all, as Lolth apparently took Nalfein as the sacrifice instead.

My sister Vierna raised me, but not as sister normally would an younger brother, more like a stupid servant, she had become kind of fond of, and did not wish to be rid of. Later my father Zaknafein, the weapon master of our House, taught me how to use different kind of weapons, of which I came to prefer the scimitars. He taught me much more than that, though, and I loved him, as much as I was allowed to love something in that cruel world.

When I was old enough, I was sent to Melee-Magthere, the school for training male soldiers. It was there I got the onyx figurine, that now lies in the purse in my belt, and the magical feline, that can be summoned with it. I am ashamed to admit that I stole it from its former owner and killed him in the process, but he used the great cat for killing for fun.

Shortly after that I fled Menzoberranzan. Zaknafein was killed by my mother, Matron Malice, in order to might regain the favour of Lolth, which I had been the reason they lost. For I don't know how many years – time is hard to tell in the dark corridors of the Underdark – I wandered around in the darkness. Through those years a shadow grew in my mind, a hunter like a beast, who possessed me almost fully when I met a friend, who helped me through some hard times, for instance when we got captured by ilithids – mind-controlling, squid-like creatures – and when we had to fight the animated corpse of my father.

I left the Underdark shortly after that. I first came across a farming family, who was killed shortly after, but it was not of my doing, though the people from the village believed it to be that way. I stayed for a while with a blind human, but he died and I continued my lonesome journey.

In a wild, extremely unfriendly place called Icewind Dale I found what I had not dared to hope for anymore; friends, good, loyal, loving friends. They were Regis the Halfling, Catti-brie the human girl, who had been adopted as a babe by the dwarf Bruenor Battlehammer, and then of course the proud barbarian human warrior, Wulfgar.

Those were my friends for many years and through many adventures, but humans do have a short lifespan, and so do halflings. Dwarfs have long lives, but when Catti-Brie died, taken away by a potion made of hemlock and valerian, some years after her beloved Wulfgar had been killed, he seemed to fade away and became more and more gruff. Then one morning he went away to slay some goblins – that was one of his favourite sports, if you can put it that way – and when the night arrived, and he hadn't returned, I got worried and went to search for him. I found him on the top of one of the mountains surrounding Mithril Hall, which Bruenor was king of, dead and cold, oh so very cold.

Now that all my friends was gone – Regis had died of old age and too much food some years before – I was once again left to myself, that be except from the occasional company of Guenhwyvar the panther, and the hunter within me, which I had thought long gone. But unfortunately that was not the case, even though I succeeded in keeping him somewhat at bay for a very long time.

I don't know how many years I have wandered around Faerûn like that, ridding the world of as many orcs, trolls, goblins and other evil creatures as I possibly could. At some points during that time I don't think I could even remember my own name.

Then it happened. I had slain the last of the goblins, who had come to attack me together with orcs and trolls, while I was peacefully making camp in the ruins of an old building that was located in a clearing in a forest. Blood was slowly flooding from a wound in my shoulder – it still throbs, especially when I use my arm – and I was deadly exhausted. There was some sort of gate behind me, and suddenly a whirlpool of light had appeared in the middle. Curious, but cautious I leaned in closer, and then the light grew brighter and was everywhere. The next thing I knew I was here in Middle-Earth in a forest not unlike the one I had come from.

Well, sons of Elrond, that is my story so far. I cannot say it is a happy tale, for it is not, and I don't know yet if it ever will have a happy ending, but I must say that I doubt it. It really doesn't make that much difference to me where I am, that be Faerûn or Middle-Earth or one of the Nine Hells, because I do not think the world can make me suffer much more than I already have."

A bit tense, long silence ensued. Elladan looked over at his twin, and found feelings similar to his own very evident in those dark orbs; pity, sorrow and willingness to comfort their newest comrade and friend. They silently agreed to help him every way they could.

Drizzt, unaware of the unspoken conversation of the twins, stared into space without seeing, tears making wet paths on his cheeks and twinkling in the corner of his eyes. Gods above, how that had hurt! But his heart was a little bit less heavy than before, and he knew that his story was safe with the twins, regardless of what they might think of him otherwise.

"We thank you very much," Elladan said at length, hand reaching over the fire, which was just about to go out, and placing itself on top of the drow's own black-skinned hand, "for the trust you have shown us by telling your story. We swear we won't dishonour your trust by telling anyone about what we have just heard, not unless you say that we can do it." Elrohir nodded in agreement to what his brother had just said.

"No, thank you, Master Elladan," Drizzt said, smiling brightly and standing up from the ground, "and thank you, Master Elrohir, for listening to my story, for accepting me as travelling companion, for not turning me down or judge me simply because of the colour of my skin, for...for everything." At his last words the tears came welling up again in his eyes, making them glitter.

"Come on," Elrohir said suddenly, smiling warmly at the two others, "let's be heading to bed. It is late, and we still have a long way before us." Seemingly to make his point, he yawned thoroughly and stretched. He then went to his blankets and dove into them. Moments later he was fast asleep.

Drizzt and Elladan looked at each other, grinned and shook their heads in simultaneously happy exasperation. They then followed the younger twin's example, but not before they had secured the camp, so that no-one could intrude on it without at least one of them noticing, and had put what was left of the fire, out.

Drizzt wasn't exactly a peaceful sleeper that night. For some reason nightmares kept haunting him, nightmares filled with screaming, running, his scimitars red with fresh blood and his friends pale faces as they stared at him without seeing, their bodies covered in blood, the same blood that was dripping from his blades.

"NO!" he yelled, still dreaming, arms flailing about him as if to dispel the images in his head. "No, it's not true! It isn't how it happened! It is NOT true!"

His desperate screams woke up Elrohir, who lay next to him, a little distance away, so he hadn't been hit by the drow's arms. He stood up silently and went to wake Elladan, who was laying on the other side of the dark elf.

"What should we do?" Elrohir asked, looking over at Drizzt with a very worried expression on his face. "I mean, we can't just leave him be and suffer, now can we?"

"Not if it is in our power to make him feel better, that's for certain," Elladan answered. He went over to stand beside the screaming elf, where he stood and stared down upon the creature beneath him. Then he turned his gaze towards his brother, tilted his head and lifted one of his black eyebrows in some unspoken question.

Elrohir nodded, as if understood perfectly well what the other had meant, crept over to the other side of Drizzt and wrapped his arms and legs around the squirming body, holding it tight, yet soothingly against his chest. On the other side Elladan followed suit and laid himself close to Drizzt's back, chin resting on a dark shoulder, cheek nestled into the hollow of a slender throat.

"What do you think he would think of this, if he ever found out?" Elrohir asked, when the body between them had become still and the breathing had returned to normal. He played with a thick strand of white hair. "I mean, do you think he would it, or us, disgusting?"

"I don't know," the older son of Elrond answered truthfully, biting his lower lip in thought. "I think, though, that whatever he might think of it, he would remain as composed and stoic as always. That's a treat of his I really like. But, my dear little brother," he added, waving a warning finger at his grinning twin, "even if he doesn't disapprove of it, maybe even like it, it does _not_ mean that you can have him for your little fantasies." Elrohir grimaced at him at that point.

"Besides," Elladan continued unaffected, his voice dropping to an indignant stage-whisper "I thought I was your one and only!"

"Oh, but you are, my love, you are!" Elrohir exclaimed. He grabbed his brother's hand with the one of his own that wasn't occupied with playing with the drow's hair, and gave it a firm squeeze. "But that doesn't mean I can't experiment with others, especially one so beautiful as this one, now does it?"

"Of course not, love," Elladan smiled. "Although I think that it would be best if you left this one alone. I have a hunch that he is not meant for you or me, but for a very special person, who will come into his life very soon."

Elrohir lifted one eyebrow in good-natured, amused mockery. "Oh, so you have a hunch about that? Well, it is good to know that Ada did let some of his foreseeing gift pass on to at least one of his children!"

"Stuff it, will you, you...twit!" the older twin said a bit sourly. "You'll just wake him up," he added more softly, glancing down at the sleeping figure beside him.

Elrohir said nothing; he only smiled and closed his eyes. Soon after he was far away in dreamland. Elladan followed him not long after.

When Drizzt woke up the next morning, he felt very strange indeed. It felt like his limbs had become extremely heavy and his body almost impossible to move. Something warm was pressed against his body, too, on both sides.

It took some moments to figure out what it was, but when he did, he didn't panic, yelp or jump as people normally would when they wake up and find two bodies entwined with their own, that wasn't there when they went to sleep. As Elladan had said the night before, stoicism was one of Drizzt's greatest treats.

"Elladan," he called out very softly. "Elrohir. I think it's time for us to get up and get moving. We still have a long road before us, and dawn arrived at least an hour ago, as far as I can see. Although this position is very comfortable, I must admit."

The twins slowly opened their eyes and smiled warmly, first at Drizzt and then at each other. "Told you so," Elladan mouthed at Elrohir, who only smiled wider and shook his head. Then they, a bit hesitant, released their arms and legs from the body between them, and stood up.

"Now," Drizzt said as he sat up and began rubbing his eyes, "what I would like to know is why you two decided to make an Elven sandwich with me as the filling."

"You were having a nightmare," Elrohir explained, crouching down on the side of the drow, so that their eyes were on level. "Or so I believe, since you were screaming and thrashing around, your arms swinging around you. We simply agreed to embrace you like that to comfort you. We didn't mean anything else with the gesture, of that I can assure you. I am amazed, though, that you've taken it so calmly," he added after a little silence. "Didn't it surprise you at all?"

"Well, yes, it did, and frighten me a bit, too. I think that if it had been anyone else than the two of you, I would have been really scared. But luckily it wasn't, and as long as it was only meant to calm and soothe me, I will think no more of it."

"For that we thank you," the twins said in unison, their voices sounding as one and still as two at the same time. "Maybe we then should be on our way again?" They wore the same facial expression of slight amusement and both had lifted an eyebrow.

That was too much even for the normal very composed and stoic drow. He exploded into a giggling fit, that went on for a couple of minutes. "Yes, I believe that would be a very good idea," he said finally, his face once again as straight and lost for emotion as always.

Silently they began cleaning up the camp, and soon the three companions were once again on the road leading to the forest where king Thranduil ruled.

End of chapter 2 

**A/N**: Please you liked this, and reviews would be very much appreciated!!! Before any of you go and tell med, that the Companions of the Hall didn't that way, so please bear in mind, that I haven't got a clue about how they die, and therefore I had to come up with something myself. I've tried to get the other things as correctly as I could, though!!


	3. Mirkwood

**A/N** – Chapter 3 for the non-existing crowd!! Oo Well, just wanted to say thanks to Randy is a God, who told me that this isn't the first Drizzt & Legolas story here, so sorry to everybody!! :S Separation-thingies was missing in chapter two, and also in this one! I'm sorry, but no matter what I try it won't register it!!

The jumpie-thing is for telling you that there's a change of set or in the timeline, kay?

**Disclaimer** – Do you honestly think that I could own such characters? Well, I don't, so...

**Warnings** – Check the two others chapters for it!

Chapter 3 - Mirkwood 

Daylight was illuminating the study-room of the ruler of Mirkwood, playing in his blonde locks, making them glow like molten gold. It reflected in the dark green eyes and made them sparkle and shine.

Thranduil smiled as he sat in his favourite working chair, looking out through the floor-to-ceiling window that was situated in front of his desk. Through it he could see his only son and heir practicing his skills with the sword, or in fact swords, as he were now wielding two blades at once, swinging them with practiced ease and quite some skill. The king smiled at the sight of his son so obviously having fun.

His smile faded a little, though, when he noticed who the Elf, that Legolas was practicing with, was. It was a tall Elf, with golden skin, hazelnut eyes and long dark brown hair. He moved with grace and there was almost always a twinkle in his eyes, a little quirk to his mouth.

Normally such an internal, eternal joy in an Elf would make Thranduil smile, but not with this one, for it was obvious to the king, and the rest of the court as well, that the young Elf was flirting with everyone, trying to bed both males and females, and at the moment he seemed to think of the prince as a very good catch, which wasn't a good thing.

It wasn't that Thranduil didn't want his son to have a lover, or that he had anything against bedding somebody of your own sex, not at all. The thing that nagged him was that he knew Legolas wouldn't like that, as his son were a very romantic soul; he'd only sleep with someone he loved, really loved, and the king was completely sure that the brown-haired Elf wasn't the one true love for Legolas.

_Oh, my son_, he thought with a sad smile. _That romantic soul of yours are really going to suffer, if you'll fall in love with someone who's not in love with you. Gods above, please let him meet the right one for him, that loves him too, and let that moment be soon._

At that moment a sunbeam fell on the heir of Mirkwood, and he seemed to glow like a little sun himself, as he turned to smile brightly at his father, teeth glittering in the light. His partner had stopped his blades and was now sheathing them. He smiled, too, but his smile was directed at Legolas, though he didn't see it.

_Please_, the king thought, _please let him find someone worthy of his love. Please_.

(juumpie)

After three weeks of walking through open land and dark forests, the three companions had finally reached the goal of their journey; the home of Thranduil in the forest of Mirkwood.

Drizzt almost gaped at the sight before him, as he and the twins walked the paths leading to the Audience Hall, where the king greeted visitors; the sight was so pretty. But the drow had seen many beautiful places in his lifetime, though most of them from afar, and apart from that, he was after all not the type of person to gawk like some kind of kid seeing a whole room full of candy.

Eyes followed them on their way; Elven eyes full of curiosity, amusement and not a small amount of interest, that be one way or another. They all three noticed the stares as they walked. Elladan and Elrohir were very used to the stares by that time, enjoying them quite a bit, too, safe in the knowledge that they were the other one's one and only, though nobody else but them and a few select persons knew that. Drizzt, on the other hand were full of suspicion, his heart not yet daring to believe that the people here wouldn't loathe or reject him, and not understanding the more searching, lustful glances, that were cast his way. Despite that, a small smile played on the elf's dark lips.

The older of the twins looked at the dark elf with joy. Drizzt seemed more at peace here than Elladan had seen him before, yet his wariness and caution was still very present, lined in his features and his way to move.

_Oh, dear Drizzt_, he thought, _when will your heart truly know peace? I do hope it will be soon, for it pains me to see you in such distress and suffering, my friend. If you will let me, I will try the best I can to help you, but I sense that it is not in my place to help you so, that another have already, most likely unknown to that person, taken that place and will, in time, help you._

He looked over at his brother, who was walking on the other side of the drow, and got a small smile. He returned the smile, and nodded towards the Hall, indicating that they'd better be on their way, so that the king didn't have to wait for them.

What they didn't notice as they quickened their pace, was another pair of eyes watching, but more intensive than those of the Elves passing by, and filled with many feelings that wasn't all known by even the owner of the eyes as blue as sapphires.

(jumpie)

The whole court of Mirkwood let out surprised gasps as the three travellers entered the Audience Hall, where the court were gathered, waiting for the king to show and welcome the visitors. The twins they knew; though their combined beauty was still breathtaking, they were well known guests in the forest of Mirkwood, and they weren't nearly as fascinating any longer as the exotic person following them.

Drizzt felt even more uneasy in there than he had before, when they had walked through the corridors. All the stares made him nervous and edgy; he had the feeling that everybody thought the worst of him, and that feeling made him squirm inside.

They stopped in the middle of the Hall. As if on some sort of weird cue the Imladris brothers lay a hand on their drow comrade's shoulder, that was nearest to them, steadying and reassuring him without it showing, without him really noticing it.

"What now?" Drizzt whispered calmly out of the corner of his mouth, stoicism claiming him again, though a flicker of nervousness remained. "What is going to happen next?"

"We wait," Elrohir whispered back, simply. "We wait for king Thranduil to come forth and greet us, together with his son, Prince Legolas. Do not worry, friend. There will be nothing to be afraid of; I promise you that they won't despise or reject you or anything of the likes. Remember this," he said, leaning closer to Drizzt's ear, so that only the drow could hear his words. "You are a very long way from home, and we do not view strangers by the same standards as the elves of Faerûn do. Please, be at peace, or at least try. We won't hurt you." He gave the dark elf's shoulder a little squeeze, when he said the last.

The drow favoured him with an unsure smile, but he didn't get a chance to answer, because at that moment the king and his son entered the Hall.

Drizzt looked up at the two creatures coming his way, and he almost lost his stoicism and gawked at them. The king of Mirkwood was clad in a dark green robe, perfectly adjusted so that it fit with the colour of his eyes, yet making them stand out a bit more in beauty. It had long, wide sleeves, and the whole was decorated with golden threads creating beautiful images as they went up and down the light, soft fabric. Underneath there was a mint-green tunic, plain without any kind of decoration. His hair was long and blond, with small braids in front of his ears, while the rest spilled down like a river.

Moving his head with more than a bit difficulty Drizzt turned a little to take a closer look on the prince, who stood a little behind his father. What he saw almost made him gasp. Midnight-blue tunic with no sleeves over a light blue silken shirt with long, flowing sleeves, neither with any decoration except from the Elven runes in silver adorning the trims of both tunic and shirt. His leggings, sitting tight to his well-shaped thighs and shins, were dark grey, sticking down into brown leather boots. His hair was not braided, and fell heavily and beautifully down his back in golden locks. The blue eyes had a sparkle to them, a twinkle that spoke of a good-humoured person, and on his lips played a little smile. If the king was beautiful, then the prince were thrice that, at least, with a otherworldly, yet very earthbound aura to him.

Drizzt shook his head slightly. He did not normally think of other males as beautiful, not even when it was plain to everyone that they were. But the king and prince of Mirkwood were indeed beautiful, and both had an aura of will and power around them, though with Legolas it wasn't as strong as the king's.

"Welcome," Thranduil said, his voice majestic, calming and pleasant all at once. "Welcome to my realm, and may your stay here be pleasant and unworried. Welcome here, twins of Imladris. We are very pleased to see the two of you once again here. Your father is well, I trust?" he added, stepping closer to the twins.

"He is," Elladan said calmly, not even the slightest disturbed by the fact that the king was standing right in front of him. "Or at least he was when we saw him last. He told us to send his greetings, and say that he is deeply sorry for not being able to come himself, as he has very pressing business to attend to."

"Well, the day when the high Lord Elrond of Rivendell doesn't have serious, pressing business is the day when Hobbits won't eat," the king said with a glint in his eyes. The two brothers laughed at that, and Legolas, who'd stayed where he was, smiled.

"But who is this?" the king suddenly asked, turning his gaze and attention over to the drow. "Elrohir, Elladan, I must speak to your father about your manners. How come you haven't introduced me to this person yet?"

"We are most sorry, your majesty," Elrohir said, bowing his head. "We meant to introduce him as soon as the formalities were over with. My king Thranduil, may I present to you Drizzt Do'Urden."

"Indeed," the king muttered. "Well, then, greetings to you, Master Do'Urden. Maybe you would please tell us a little of where you come from, for I have never heard of an Elf with such dark skin," he said, more loudly this time.

Drizzt froze. This was exactly what he had feared would happen. Now he had to say that he was a drow, and what they were, and then he would get the usual disgusted, fearful glances and get thrown out again. He knew that the twins had accepted him despite of what he had told them about the drow, but still his mind clung to what bitter memories he had about what usually happened.

"My name, as Lord Elrohir just said, your Highness," he said slowly, forcing every word to pass through his lips, "is Drizzt Do'Urden, and I am a drow from the lands of Faerûn." He took a deep breath to steady himself, before he went on. "I don't think you've heard about the drow, or dark elves as they are also called, but they are an evil, cruel..."

"Something ails you," the king interrupted, "and my guess is that you worry about what we think of your heritage. No, I have never heard of the drow, but I assure you that I don't care the least if the drow are an evil race. What I care about is who the person in front of me is, and as far as I can see you mean neither me nor my people any harm." The king smiled at that, and put his hand on the drow's shoulder, atop Elrohir's.

Drizzt only looked at him in surprise and wonder. Had he just heard what he thought heard? No, that couldn't be possible...or maybe it could after all. Well, he would just have to find out, then.

"Now," Thranduil said very loud, so that all could hear, "let us not disturb our visitors further. Legolas, will you kindly show our guests to their rooms?"

"I will, my king," Legolas answered, bowing. He then began walking towards one of the corridors leading to the quarters for visitors, motioning for them to follow him as he went by. The three travellers followed him, only just remembering to greet the king, before they went.

**TBC**

**A/N** – That wasn't all too bad, was it?? Should I stop the fic? Please give some RESPONSE here!!!


	4. Speculations and Ponderings

**A/N** - Chapter four up and ready for you all!!! Sorry, I know it's short, but it has to make sense where I cut it for the next chapter! Hope you'll survive!! Anybody out there reading this, anyway??

**Disclaimer** - Mmmm, yeah right, I own them! I'm the incarnation of a author who's been dead for more than 30 years and a living male, American author, that's who I am! Or NOT!! Point is, I DON'T own any of these characters, or settings, I just play with them!

**Warnings** – If you don't like gay people and anything related, then find another fic!

Chapter 4: Speculations and ponderings

Legolas walked briskly down the corridors, his head swirling with thoughts. _God, but the elf was beautiful,_ he thought as he looked back over his shoulder to get a glance of the drow, seemingly to check if they still followed. The fluttering, warm feeling in his body, that he had felt from when he had first heard of the dark elf, had intensified threefold

He still didn't know what the feeling was, and that disturbed him greatly. The only thing that he knew was that it was connected with the beautiful creature by the name of Drizzt Do'Urden. But the reason, he swore to himself as he walked, he would find out soon. Whatever the cost and consequences.

He led Drizzt to his rooms as the last; the twins shared rooms further down the corridor. As he opened the door, he caught a glimpse of the main room, and where it was situated. A very fine choice indeed, Ada, he thought with a smile. A good choice when it is your intention too soothe and calm your guest.

"Here you are, Master Do'Urden," he said, as he let go of the handle of the door and stepped back a bit. "May your visit here in Mirkwood be a pleasant one."

"Thank you, your Highness," Drizzt answered, smiling as he bowed to the prince. "For everything. Maybe we will talk again, soon. If so, I will look forward to it."

Since Drizzt still stood in bowing position, he did not see the surprised look that crossed the other's features. "We will, Master Do'Urden, I assure you of that," he said, his voice showing no emotion whatsoever. "I, too, then, will look forward to that. Goodnight to you."

"And a good night to you as well," the drow said, passing Legolas on his way into the room, the back of his hand accidentally brushing against first the prince's thigh and then his lower stomach.

That almost made Legolas gasp aloud, small bolts of _something_ running from where the dark skinned hand had touched him. Thankfully, Drizzt didn't notice, as he had closed the door straight after he went through it.

(jumpie)

The days went by quietly. Drizzt occupied his time with reading, talking, mostly with the twins, and wandering around the home of the king, and the woods just on the other side of the river.

At the moment he sat on a stone bench on a wide balcony, his legs drawn up, so that he sat cross-legged. A thick book lay in his lap, its golden letters telling about the first two ages of Middle-Earth. Drizzt was grateful that it was written in the Common Tongue, strangely enough the same both in this world and in Faerûn, because he was sure that he wouldn't have had a chance, if it had been in Sindarin.

He sighed, but it was not a sigh born out of boredom, but out of sheer content. For the first time in decades, perhaps even a whole century, he had found peace, or something very close to it, anyway. Nobody rejected him here because of the colour of his skin, though he received many a curious glance from the Elves living in Mirkwood, but those he had grown used to by then. He wasn't treated like some kind of fascinating animal that would be very interesting to study like he'd been at the Harpers, a kind and good-natured wizarding family. Here the Elves accepted him for who he was, not what he was, and though he still wasn't completely at ease, he felt much more alive than he had during all his years in solitude.

However, he had not seen much to the prince since his arrival almost two weeks before. He had seen him on several occasions, yes, but neither had spoken that much to the other, which, when Drizzt thought it over, was rather strange.

Another strange thing was that whenever Legolas were anywhere near, Drizzt would feel a bit dizzy and his heart would pound faster. Those things disturbed the normal stoic elf, but he hadn't yet figured out the cause, and since he hadn't done that, he didn't know what to do about it.

Oh, well, he thought with a shrug, turning his attention back to the book. Never mind. He would discover the reason soon enough, of that we was somehow sure.

(jumpie)

Elladan sat in a chair in the one of the rooms he and Elrohir shared, his legs pulled up under him with his arms wrapped around them. He looked very vulnerable, as he sat there staring out of the window and chewing on his lower lip, deep in thought.

It was like that his brother found him shortly after the sun had set. The younger of the twins were dressed in a silver tunic and black leggings, a dark green cloak slung over his shoulders.

"What is it, brother mine?" he asked, as he walked over to his brother, laying a hand on his shoulder. "Something troubles you, and I would like to know what. Is it something I have done?"

"Fear not, brother, for that is not the case. The prince is what worries me. These past weeks he has been very quiet and keeping to himself, even more than he usual does. You know him, Elrohir. He is quiet, yes, and a person who likes solitude at times, true, but he normally never misses the gathering in the Great Hall of Song in the evening for the stories and songs. However, I have not seen him there once in the time we've been here. Something is troubling him, and if I'm not totally mistaken, he doesn't know how to handle it."

"That may be so," Elrohir said and put his arms around his twin's chest, embracing him from behind. "Yet it is not your duty to help him handle it, however much you count him as your second little brother. For goodness sake, El, he is a grown-up Elf, he's old enough to take care of his own problems. Let us just wait and watch, and if he really gets in deep trouble, then we'll help him, as best we can, but not before that."

"You're probably right," Elladan answered thoughtfully, "for once." The last words owned him a whack at the back of his head. "Hey, what was that for?"

"Well, if you can't figure that out by yourself, I will certainly not tell you." Elrohir ruffled his brother's black hair and then, on sudden impulse, he jumped on his older brother, knocking him off the chair and onto the carpeted floor, where he started to tickle him.

"Oh, so you think you've got the upper hand? We'll see about that!" Elladan exclaimed and began blowing Elrohir first in his nostrils, then in his ears, which caused the younger twin to giggle. They continued for some time, before they decided it was time to go have some dinner.

(jumpie)

The object of their conversation were at that moment making his way back through the woods. He had spent the day practicing with his sword and bow, alone so he had time to think. Apart from that, he also just needed some time for himself, as he had this last fortnight. Why he had this sudden need to be alone, he didn't know, but it was nice just to be him and have nobody else to worry about.

He was sure now, or as good as sure, anyway, of what that warm, fluttering feeling in him was. He had spent many hours thinking about it, in his bed at night, when he couldn't sleep, in the woods whatever he was doing, even when he bathed he sometimes thought it over. And what he had found out disturbed him a little, though the main feeling in him was warmth and happiness.

It was love. Love for one he had never thought he would fall for, one who didn't know anything of his affection. The one he had fallen for, without realizing it before he had hit the bottom with a great crash, was one Drizzt Do'Urden.

He'd kept his discoveries to himself when he found out, though, as he had only talked a little with the drow and he didn't know what Drizzt thought of him or if the dark elf lay with females or males, or perhaps both. Hell, he didn't even know anything about his past, anything that made the drow who he was.

The twins knew, he was certain of that, but he was also quite sure that they would tell him nothing about what they knew about the drow's past. They've probably promised him not to say it to anyone, he mused. But if he didn't want to reveal anything about what had happened to him before, then it had to be painful memories.

There was another thing that made him keep his distance. It was that he was scared. He was scared for feeling like that, for not being in total control of himself as he normally was. He was scared of seeing Drizzt, being even the tiniest bit close to him, for that maybe was the trigger that caused him to loose control and make the drow his no matter what the other might think.

But he couldn't do that. He couldn't. It would definitely not be fair to Drizzt to do that. More than that, he didn't just want to shag him senseless, however appealing – and utterly shocking to the Elf, who normally was very composed in those matters – it seemed. No, what he wanted was a real relationship with the drow, but he was absolutely sure that his dreams were never going to come true.

Legolas sighed to himself. Better to keep to himself, then, than getting close and most definitely getting hurt in the end, for the possibility that Drizzt returned his feelings were simply too fantastic to even pop up in the archer's mind.

He had just made his way back onto the path, when he heard voices he recognized, coming from somewhere ahead of him. One of them were very self-secure, and the other had a little hint of desperation in it, and quite some warning.

Then he froze. Yes, he recognized the voices, alright. The one with the desperation and warning in it belonged to Drizzt, and the other was that Elf he had trained with a week before the three travellers had come.

He had to get closer to them and find out what they were talking about, for it didn't sound very nice to him. Walking very softly he carefully and slowly made his way towards where the voices came from, not making a sound as he walked on dead leaves, path abandoned.

TBC 

**A/N** – So, how was that? A bit of a cliffhanger, perhaps, but hey, I've got to make this interesting somehow, neh? Well, enjoy, and I'll see you on the review page (which means, for those who're not quite awake, that I would like you to give it some reviews, kay?)!!


	5. Narthan and Guenhwyvar

A/N – I know, I know, crap title, but it's late here where I am, I'm finishing up on some both math-stuff, so I do hope I'm excused!! You're free to think of a better title if you like, and tell me! Btw, I am sorry if you think Legolas and Drizzt a little OOC, but though I try to keep it in-character, I have to twist their personalities just slightly to get the result I want! :D:D

Disclaimer: No, I still don't own any of it, or that is, only the plot and Narthan! Who Narthan is, you'll have to read to find out (tricky bastard I am – or? Oo)!!

Warnings: Yeah, yeah, the same as in the others chapters, SLASH-content, everybody, don't like, don't read!

Chapter 5 – Narthan and Guenhwyvar

Drizzt had decided to go for a walk before dinner, into the woods. His plan was that once he was a good way into the forest, where nobody could see him, he would summon Guenhwyvar. He hadn't seen her since he had come to Middle-Earth and despite all the company he'd had these last weeks, he missed his old companion deeply.

He never got as far as that, though. He had only just passed the border of the woods, when he got company, but not the kind of company he had wanted.

"Good evening, Master Do'Urden," a voice said a little behind him. "Do you mind if I join you?"

Drizzt turned his head to see who it was talking, though at some point he knew it already. It was the brown-haired Elf he had noticed before, the one with the twinkle in his eye. But even though he looked very friendly and all that, there was something about him that Drizzt didn't like, didn't like at all.

"No, not at all," the drow answered, as he couldn't say anything else without being rude. He stepped a little to the side as he walked, giving the other a little more space. "May I ask why?"

"You may," the other said and nodded. "I, as so many others here, want to find out more about you. We mean you no harm, but some of us want to know where you come from and who you are more precisely."

"That, sir," Drizzt said, not able to keep his voice from being very cold, "is for me to decide, who should be worthy of knowing about my past, and as it is you're not one of those select few. Now, if you don't mind, I have something to do in the forest."

"I do mind, actually," the other one said, his voice surprisingly not angry, just amused and very cocky. "I am not going to let you slip this easily."

Suddenly he was very close Drizzt, uncomfortably so. His dark eyes peered into lavender orbs, which stared back at him in shock and awareness. They had both stopped walking, and the taller Elf now snaked one of his arms around the waist of the bewildered drow, pulling him even closer, while his other arm came to rest around his neck, his fingers tangling in the white mane that was Drizzt's hair.

"What are you doing?" the dark elf asked. His body became very stiff, he tried to ignore the slight tremble in his voice and his hand sought the hilt of one of his scimitars, ready to defend himself if necessary.

"Just want to try something." The other elf lowered his head, so that his was only a few inches away from Drizzt's.

"I don't think that would be a very wise move, Sir," Drizzt said, trying to warn the Elf, but in vain. He tried to back away a little, but the other just tightened his grip. "In fact, if I were you, I would move away right this instant."

"Mmmm," the brown-haired Elf murmured, his lips now very close to the crook of the drow's neck, so close that his warm breath ghosted over ebony skin. "And why would that be?"

"Because otherwise you might find yourself in a position that you don't like," the drow answered, his tone low, desperate and very dangerous. The hand around the hilt of the scimitar had tightened and was slowly releasing the blade from it's resting place.

Legolas chose that moment to emerge out of the woods. He stood still for a moment, taking in the scene before him. He didn't like what he saw, for more than one reason. Firstly, there was the fact that that brown-haired...git had laid his hands on Drizzt. Second of all, that his lips were so close to the drow's shoulder, and thirdly, that Drizzt had laid his hand on one of his blades. What pleased Legolas, though, was the fact, that Drizzt was leaning away from the other Elf, was actually trying to get away from him.

_But is that because he can't stand that particular Elf, or is it that he's disgusted by being approached by a male?_ Legolas wondered to himself, with a lump in his throat. _Please, let it be the first, let it be the first._

"Good evening," he said and stepped closer. "I am most sorry if I have interrupted something." He couldn't help smiling as the taller Elf literally leaped away from the drow, looking at the prince as if he was a child being caught in smashing a precious object – which wasn't far off the mark, Legolas thought wryly.

"No, not at all, my prince," the other Elf said, bowing. "I was just checking if there was something wrong with our good Master Do'Urden's eyes, as he'd complained to me that it hurt."

Drizzt raised a snowy white eyebrow at that, but it wasn't noticed by the unfortunate Elf, only by Legolas, who's smile broadened as he looked at the drow, a dangerous twinkle in his eyes.

"Well, Master Narthan," Legolas said. "I am sure that your brother is looking for you. After all, weren't the two of you supposed to meet some Elven maidens tonight?"

Narthan stared at him in wonder, but recovered quickly. "Yes, my Lord, we were," he said. "If you would excuse me, then. A good evening to both of you." With that, he scurried away as fast as he could without loosing what dignity he hadn't already lost.

With a devious grin on his lips the prince turned back towards the dark elf, who stood and stared at him in surprise. _Elbereth, has he no idea as to what amazing figure he makes like that?_ Legolas wondered to himself, his grin fading just a little.

"How did you know that?" Drizzt asked, wonder in his eyes and voice. "Sorry, it is not in my right to question you, prince," he added, hiding his wonder behind a non-expressional face.

_Oh, Drizzt, my love, if only you would put that mask of no expressions away,_ Legolas thought with a inwardly sigh. _I can see that you've been hurt in the past, but it still hurts me to see you so closed, always on guard, never relaxing fully._

"It is fully in your right to ask, Master Do'Urden," he said softly, moving closer to the drow and laying a soothing hand on his shoulder. Thankfully, Drizzt didn't flinch at the touch, or recoil, as Legolas had rather feared and expected he would. "Curiosity killed the cat, yes, but without curiosity one would never learn anything, am I right? Well, I knew because his brother had told me earlier, and besides, it can be a good thing to have chatting little birds and squirrels as friends." He smiled at the drow, hoping to comfort him just a little, anyway.

It did. Drizzt smiled back; it was a small smile, but nonetheless a smile. "And here I thought the Elves of Middle-Earth was too noble to use such childish tricks." A teasing glint appeared in his eyes, and his smile turned a little teasing as well.

"Now, I wonder where you got that idea!" Legolas' heart leaped at the sight of that smile and the glint in those lavender eyes, though he tried not to let it show. "Would you join me for the walk back to the Hall?"

"I am honoured by your offer, my prince," Drizzt answered. "But have something I must do in the forest first, so I fear I have to refuse your offer." He lowered his head, letting it show that he was sorry for not accepting Legolas' offer.

"Don't worry, Master Do'Urden," Legolas said and squeezed the shoulder under his slender hand slightly, "for you haven't offended me the least. I would very much like to go with you, unless you have anything against it?"

"No, no, not at all," the dark elf confirmed, and was more than a little surprised to discover that he actually meant it, that he would really like to have the prince of Mirkwood with him. "But I must warn you, though, that I mean to summon my dearest friend. No, I won't tell you more now; you'll have to wait till we get there," he added, holding up a dismissive hand, and started walking down the path leading further into the forest.

Legolas shook his head as he followed, wondering what kind of friend it was, since Drizzt wouldn't say anything about it. Clearly the drow was once again uneasy about something, but it couldn't be that he thought Legolas would fear his friend, could it?

He had also said something about having to summon this friend, and that meant he or she came from somewhere else. But where? Legolas shrugged, coming to the decision that he would soon find out anyway, so there was no reason to bother himself with such speculations.

They had walked for about half an hour when Drizzt finally stopped in the outer edge of a quiet meadow. Legolas stared for a moment at the clearing, his eyes wide with surprise, for it was the same meadow where he came at night to bathe. He wondered why he hadn't recognized the way they'd walked; after all he had gone that way more times that he could possibly remember. But maybe it was because of the absolute beautiful and lovely creature standing beside him. Yes, it was most surely the thing that had distracted him.

The object of his love had walked out into the middle of the clearing, and had taken something out of a leather purse in his belt. The prince stepped closer and saw that it was a figurine made out of onyx, carved in the shape of a large panther.

"Guenhwyvar," the drow called softly. "Please, come to me, my shadow."

A mist appeared in front of the figurine, gaining in thickness constantly, until a great black panther stood in front of the dark elf, tail swishing back and forth.

When the panther saw her master, she walked over to him and bumped her head into his thigh. A purr came from her throat, a sound such a big feline would almost never make.

"Oh, Guenhwyvar," the drow said in a very soft voice. He knelt down and wrapped his arms around the panther's neck. "I've missed you greatly, my friend. I know it's been a long time, but you needed to regain your strength, and besides, I did not know how the ones I met, not even the Elves, would react to you walking by my side."

"They would probably be as stunned and amused as am I at the moment," a voice came from behind. Legolas, who had until then been standing leaned against a tree at the edge of the meadow, was walking slowly towards the drow and his feline friend. "But I don't think they would be fearful, as I sense that you've thought, not at least when you told them that she was a friend. It is a she, isn't it?"

"Yes, she is, indeed. Guenhwyvar, this is Legolas, prince of Mirkwood. Legolas, my oldest and dearest friend, Guenhwyvar." The great feline padded slowly over to the prince, sniffed him, and then nudged his left leg.

"She likes you," the drow said, smiling, as Legolas bent down to scratch the cat behind the ear. "She only does that to people she likes, you know." He didn't say anything else since that feeling, he'd had whenever the prince was close, had come again. Dizziness claimed him, and he sank down to the earth, only just able to make it look like that it had been his purpose all along to sit down.

"She's beautiful," the prince said, respect evident in his voice, "and she's magical, too. Where does she come from? Is she from Faerûn as well?"

"Well, actually, no. She's from a place called the Astral Plane, and being in any other world than her own taxes her strength, which is one of the reasons why I haven't summoned her earlier. Before you ask about it, let me tell you about how I got it. I was a student at Melee-Magthere, and one of my tutors owned the figurine with which you summon Guenhwyvar. He used her to kill other beings for fun, and since the panther is a creature of honour like myself, it pained both her and me. So I stole the onyx statuette and killed her former master." The drow waited in painful anticipation of the disgust that would sure steal over the prince's very handsome features.

Legolas, seemingly sensing the other's uneasiness, smiled. "What worries you, Master Do'Urden? I believe you if you say you did not mean to kill him. I will not judge you for something that happened long ago. Which reminds me of something. How old are you, if I may ask?"

"Of course you may, my prince. I am about 350 years old; the exact number of years I don't know, since I lost track of time when I was alone, which must have been for at least 150 years."

"Only 350?" Legolas said, highly surprised. "Three and a half century, and yet you possess so much knowledge, so much wisdom. I myself have passed my second millennium, and unless I get a mortal wound, I will continue to live forever, for elves can only die of being killed or of grief."

"Forever." The drow echoed Legolas' word, his voice very soft and low. His head lifted as he gazed up at the sky, and Legolas could see tears rimming his eyes. "I don't know if I could stand living for eternity. Already I feel I've seen too much, experienced too much, felt too much pain and grief." The panther had left the archer's side and had now placed itself in Drizzt's lap, though he didn't seem to notice. "What good does immortality do you, if all your friends have passed away, if the only ones who cared about you and loved you, as you did them, are no longer among the living? I am certainly glad that I don't have to endure the 'pleasures' of immortality."

They sat in silence for a time. Legolas looked at the sad, pained person beside him, and felt sick to see his beloved like that. _If only I could comfort him in some way_, he thought. _Oh, Drizzt. You've felt much pain, I know, and I wish deeply that I had the courage to just pull you into an embrace and kiss all your sorrow away. But alas, I don't, for I'm afraid, so terribly afraid of what your reaction would be. Elbereth, I don't think I could survive seeing the shock and disgust stealing over your handsome face._

TBC

**A/N** – Maybe not the best of chapter-endings, but I hope you'll survive!! ;) Things are getting more interesting, aren't they? I don't know if I've got the history of Guenhwyvar 110% correct, but my copy of "Homeland" was borrowed by somebody at that time. Hope you enjoyed it anyway!


	6. Realisation and what then?

**A/N –** Way, another crap title for the collection!!! Hope the chapters aren't going in the same direction!! Okay, only got one simple question: **WHO THE HELL ARE READING THIS, ANYWAY??** If there's nobody reading it, I don't want to go through the problems with to publish it, that's for sure!!!

**Disclaimer** **–** If I owned this, do you really think I would be writing FANfiction?? Not bloody likely!! Don't own, so don't sue!!

**WARNINGS**: Aye, **slash**-story, so if you're a homophobic, what are you doing here, really? Shoo, homophobic people, and those who remain, enjoy!!!

**Chapter 6: Realisation and then what??**

He was surprised when he felt something wet running down his cheeks. Frowning he searched the sky for the dark clouds responsible of the rain on his face. The sky was clear. It dawned on him that it was tears making paths down his cheeks, when another escaped the corner of his eye and began its short journey. He quickly lowered his head, trying to hide the tears that he could not stop from the view of the other.

Then suddenly a hand lifted his chin up gently and lavender eyes searched his own blue, a small frown on the ebony-skinned face. "What is wrong, prince? Have I offended you in some way?"

Legolas forced a small smile onto his lips. "No, no, not at all. How could you possibly have offended me? Everybody is allowed to have their own opinions, but do you mean...are you saying that you're mortal?"

Drizzt smiled, a smile that was kind of sad and wry, and yet it wasn't either. "Yes, I am a mortal being, doomed to die sooner or later. But drow do live a long time, several hundred years. The oldest drow ever to have lived was old Matron Baenre, who had seen the lights of Narbondel rise and fall for over a thousand years. Actually nobody knew her as anything else but Matron Baenre, since nobody alive knew her before she became head of her house."

"That is all very interesting, Master Do'Urden," Legolas said, a tiny mocking sparkle in his eyes. "But many of these things makes no sense to me, as I've never heard of them. What is "Narbondel", anyway?"

Drizzt couldn't help but laugh at the puzzled expression on the archer's face. "Forgive me, prince, I forgot that you couldn't possibly know of that. Not even the surface dwellers of Tóril know about the way the drow society works, so how could you know? Well, I was born and raised in Menzoberranzan, one of the drow cities, where the females hold the power. There are nobles, of course, and they belong to a house, as I did; House Do'Urden. As the main object in any normal drow's life is to gain power, there are skirmishes to fell one of the higher houses to gain the rank of that house. Each house has a female leader, who's also a priestess of the goddess Lolth, also known as the Spider Queen, and that leader is the Matron of the house. House Baenre is the number one House in Menzoberranzan, and has been almost since the foundation of the city, more than three thousand years ago. And Narbondel is a great pillar with smooth sides in the middle of the city, and it works as the city's clock, as no sunlight could ever come down so deep into the ground. Every day at midnight the arch-wizard of the city performs a spell so that heat and light spreads through the stone till the middle of the day, then it slowly falls again until midnight, where the ritual is performed again; in that way they count the days. Did it help you understand a bit more?"

"It did, sort of. Thank you." Legolas smiled, grateful for the trust Drizzt had shown him by telling him something about his past, even if it was something as insignificant as this. "It must have been a strange world indeed to live in, Master Do'Urden."

"Not as strange as one might think. It all comes down to what you're used to, really. I thought this world strange when I got here, or I did when I met the twins, anyway. A forest is a forest, after all; no matter which world you're in it'll still consist of trees." The drow smiled at that, and the prince couldn't help but smile back, white teeth gleaming from both. Then Drizzt let out a short laugh. "I thought that Elladan and Elrohir looked rather peculiar when I first saw them, actually. But I think there's many more strange creatures in Faerûn than in Middle-Earth, if I have to be honest. Oh, by the way – would you please call me Drizzt instead of 'Master Do'Urden'? It makes me feel terribly old."

"Why, of course, Drizzt," Legolas laughed. "But then you must call me Legolas. Agreed?"

"Agreed," the drow answered, staring into those smiling blue eyes. He felt like he could stare into those eyes forever, could get lost in their deep blue intenseness, never to resurface, and being quite happy about that. Why is it that he affects me so? Drizzt wondered silently. I've never felt anything even resembling what I am feeling now, and definitely never this strong. But what is it? Oh, Catti-Brie, if only you were still among the living. You could absolutely find out the reason, see through me and sort out my feelings, like you always did, even when I didn't want it.

Seeing the drow's distress growing once again, Legolas drew a very deep breath to steady himself for whatever reaction Drizzt would have, and reached over the small distance between them, pulling Drizzt gently into his lap. Guenhwyvar had removed herself from her master's lap a little time ago; seeing that he was alright and had someone else to watch over him for the time being, she had disappeared into the forest. Fresh, living meat did taste best.

Drizzt looked very startled indeed when he was dragged over onto the prince's thighs. Legolas sensed his uneasiness and lay his arms around the dark elf's waist, trying to ignore the lump that had formed once again in his throat. "What is wrong, Drizzt? Have I offended you in some way?" he whispered softly, echoing the words Drizzt had used earlier.

Drizzt turned around in the archer's lap, so that he could look at Legolas, and stared deeply and intensely into his eyes. Am I? Has he offended me? he asked himself silently. Continuing to glance into those sapphire blue eyes, he came to the decision that he wasn't offended in the least. In fact, he enjoyed sitting in Legolas' lap like that, with the archer's muscular, but slender arms around his waist.

He was a little closer now to why he felt what he did, when Legolas was near, though he still didn't quite understand it. He couldn't be attracted to a _male_, could he? _Oh, stuff that, Drizzt_, a voice inside his head said, a voice that sounded suspiciously like Catti-Brie. _What does it matter if you fall in love with another male? A beautiful Elven prince at that!_

_Catti-Brie_, Drizzt's mental voice began in a stern tone, _wait a minute._ _I don't know if I love the prince. Mielikki, I don't even know if I like him; I don't know anything about what these things I feel are._

He got no longer than that, before the mental Catti-Brie in his head snorted very dwarf-like. _Drizzt, would you please stop that nonsense? Maybe you don't know, but I do, and I say that you should trust this one. He won't harm you, of that I am sure, and the gods in every single world shall know that you deserve some happiness. You deserve to be loved, Drizzt._ And with that she was gone again.

Drizzt was very dumbfounded with what she had said, or rather, what his sub conscience had told him, as he knew very well that the human girl was probably nothing but dust now in her grave. Then he regained focus and saw the distressed face of the archer; his face were lowered, so that Drizzt could no longer see his eyes, he was biting down hard on his lower lip and for some reason he kept blinking.

"I am most sorry, my friend," Drizzt said softly, once again cupping the other's chin with his hand and gently lifting his head, so he could see those dark blue orbs, which were now shining with unshed tears. "I got caught up in my own thoughts, forgetting to answer you, and I apologize for that. No, you haven't offended me the least, fear not. I was just a little startled, that's all. You see, normally other people don't just drag me onto their laps and lay their arms around me."

The Elven prince of Mirkwood did blush just a little at that. "Well, I think I can understand that. I don't normally have beautiful male elves in my lap, either." Realising what he had just said, Legolas blushed deeper.

_God, he's so beautiful like that!_ Drizzt thought. Then his brain caught up with the last words spoken. _Did he just call _me_ beautiful?_ The drow's heartbeat sped up and raced franticly in his chest.

While Drizzt tried to clear his foggy mind, Legolas' head were swirling with thoughts. Didn't he promise himself that he wouldn't get even what could be resembled as close to Drizzt, both physically and mentally? Had he not come to the conclusion that he would be hurt very badly indeed if he did so? Yet here he was, with the drow sitting in his lap, his arms wrapped tightly around that slender waist, and he was enjoying every single second of it.

Legolas heart sank a bit. Yes, he did enjoy this, but from now on keeping away from Drizzt, being distant, would be even harder than it had before. Now that he had touched that soft, silky skin, even if it was just briefly, had stared deeply into the lavender orbs that was so full of an inner wisdom and calm, and just wanted to get lost in their soothing depths, how could he ever go back to pretending he didn't feel anything for the drow?

_Let it be for him to decide what to do next_, Legolas concluded in his mind. _If he wants this to end right here, right now, then I will to accept his decision and stay away, no matter how much it hurts me. Maybe it will be best not to show him how I feel, then nobody gets hurt, well, not that much, if he should reject me. But if he does not end it here, then we will see about what's going to happen next._

Drizzt was still trying to comprehend to the thought that the prince thought him beautiful. Why hadn't dawned on the drow. But in the Nine Hells, how could he think him beautiful? The prince certainly was beautiful, and almost painfully so, however that was possible.

Finally he was able to speak again. "D-did you just call me b-beautiful?" he stuttered, his normal stoicism lost to him for the time being.

"Why, yes, I believe I did," Legolas answered, blushing again. Then he looked into the glittering orbs again, his own eyes filled with wonder. "Haven't anyone ever told you that before?"

Drizzt shook his head slowly. "No, never. Why would they?" he asked, a frown forming on his face. His heart had leaped when Legolas had spoken, but he tried not to show it. _Maybe he won't like it and if he finds out, then he'll shove me off his lap._

Legolas couldn't help gaping at the drow. Nobody had told him that he was beautiful? But how could anyone ignore something so obvious like that? Legolas just didn't get it. He absentmindedly played with the white, soft locks that were Drizzt's hair.

"They would because that is nothing but the truth, my friend," Legolas answered, flashing a reassuring smile at the drow, who became blinded by it for a moment. Then something that had been cramped inside the archer's body, though he hadn't known, broke up and he realised that it didn't matter what the drow might think. He had to kiss him, and he had to kiss him now. He desperately tried to keep it at bay, keep his lust from taking dominance, but it was no use.

Leaning forward a little, the prince took hold of the drow's chin and tilted his head, so that he had better access to those dark lips with the tint of ruby. Not daring to look up into the lavender eyes, with their strange hint of red, afraid that if he did, he might not have the guts to do it after all, he pressed his lips to Drizzt's.

Drizzt's eyes widened in surprise, and therefore he held very still for some time. The kiss was soft, almost nothing but a touch of skin against skin, but it was filled with tenderness and, though Legolas had tried to keep it from showing, passion.

The kiss lasted only for a moment. Legolas broke away from it and looked up at the dark elf, a very nice red creeping over his face. "I – I'm so, so sorry," he whispered, looking down again. He had just done what he had desired to do for several weeks, and yet what he had been so terribly scared of doing. "I apologize deeply if I have offended you and I..."

**TBC** (maybe)

**A/N –** FINALLY a real cliffy, neh?? I hope you enjoyed it at least a bit, and PLEASE people, leave a review!!! Two freaking reviews, is it really all this fic is worth?? Btw, how do you think I'm pulling off the love-stuff?? Keep in mind that I have no experience whatsoever about that irl!!! **SEE YE PEOPLE ON THE ALMOST EMPTY REVIEW-PAGE!!**


	7. Nest of the spiders

**A/N – **Okay, folks, today I'm not going to complain about the few reviews, but instead THANK those two WONDERFUL persons who have reviewed this crap!! So, THANKIES to:

**Randy is a God** --- yeah, I know that it isn't the first Drizzt-Leggie fic here, but I'm so happy you like it, anyway!! :D

**Delphine Pryde** --- You honestly do? Thankies, and well, maybe they aren't sitting in a tree, but that's a minor detail, neh?? ;)

**Disclaimer:** No, I still don't own, but if I did, I would die a happy person!!! :D

**Warnings:** Okay, slash, ehm, no real swearing or anything, so, only male-male goodies!!

**Chapter 7: The nest of the spiders**

A finger on his lips brought him to silence. "Shush," the drow said, placing a hand against one of Legolas' soft, ivory cheeks. "Quiet now, my prince. Why do you feel the need to apologize? You don't even know if I liked it."

Legolas tried to say something, but again the finger stopped him. What did the drow mean by that statement?

Drizzt sat still for some time, thinking. What to do next? He could either tell the prince exactly how he felt, but he wasn't totally sure himself, so that was probably not a very good idea. Kissing him again sounded much better. Drizzt could still feel those soft, wonderful lips on his own, and if there was something he wanted in this strange Middle-Earth, it was to feel them on his own again. Or on his skin, anywhere on his skin.

He was surprised at that last thought, but then he shrugged it off. If it came to that, then it came to that. He leaned closer and captured Legolas' lips with his own, enjoying the feeling and wanting more.

The prince of Mirkwood was more than a little stunned at what was happening. Drizzt, the object of his passion and love, was kissing him. The creature he had thought unreachable, that he was never going to be the slightest bit close to, was pressing his lips to Legolas' own with a tenderness and eagerness that made Legolas surrender what doubts and fears he had left, and he returned the kiss in full, sighing gently into it, taking in so much of it as he could, just in case this was a one time kiss.

It ended only because both of them needed air. Chests going up and down as their lungs filled with and emptied of air, the Elf and the drow stared at each other, both at a loss for words.

They sat like that for some time. Then Drizzt wrapped his own arms around Legolas' waist, while the prince still had his arms around Drizzt, and the drow put his head down on the other's shoulder, so that his nose was gently touching the base of Legolas' neck, where it met with his shoulder.

"Would you...would you please hold me?" Drizzt whispered, his voice so low that even Legolas had to strain his ears to hear the words. "Just hold me. Hold me while I rest. Please?" The voice was so unsure, and the dark elf looked so terrible vulnerable that Legolas' heart melted at the sight.

"Shush, my vanima," Legolas cooed, pulling Drizzt closer to him. I have to lay you down on the ground. "No, don't worry, I won't go, but if we're to rest here for the night, we have to find a comfortable position."

Drizzt nodded, and Legolas eased him down on the ground, laying himself beside the drow. His arm snaked around Drizzt's waist again, but this time he was facing the other. The archer smiled and placed a soft kiss on his beloved's forehead. "Rest now, Drizzt. I will be here when you wake up. Go to sleep...rest."

Drizzt smiled, thankful for the warmth and safety he felt elating from the other. He felt like a little child who'd had a nightmare and now was being put to sleep in his beloved father's arm, a father who wouldn't let any harm be done to him. He fell asleep soon, or the kind of sleep the Faerûn elves, including the drow, could get, which was more of deep trance.

Legolas just lay there for a while. He couldn't believe this was real. Careful not to wake the sleeping creature in his arms, he readjusted them, so that he could pinch himself. No, that had hurt, so this wasn't a dream.

The prince smiled to himself and nuzzled closer to the drow. Maybe tomorrow things would look different, but tonight he would just enjoy the feeling of having his beloved that close to him. He could still feel Drizzt's lips on his own. Happy, truly happy for the first time in a very long while, Legolas lifted his gaze and stared up into those wonderful stars. No matter what may happen tomorrow, this moment would be his, his forever. He wasn't going to sleep that night; he was going to bask in the feeling of having Drizzt in his arms. Elves could go without sleep for a long time if necessary, anyway, so it didn't matter that much. Legolas smiled again and placed a soft kiss on Drizzt's forehead. Yes, he was indeed going to enjoy this night to the fullest expand.

**(JUMPIEJUMPIE**)

Drizzt awoke to find a strong arm around his waist, hand placed at the small of his back, while the other arm had come to rest around his neck, slender, delicate fingers tangled in his white, unruly hair. His first thought was that it was that Elf, Narthan, that had come back during the night to grope at him, while he was sleeping, and his hand quickly found the hilt of his scimitar.

Then his brain caught up with the rest of what had happened the night before, and his hand left his blade again. He looked up and found two amazingly blue eyes looking down at him in return, a soft, warm smile played on those pale pink lips, and it seemed to lighten up the beautiful face.

That smile brought back what little things from the previous night that hadn't come back to him before; the doubts and fears and the expression on the other's face, especially in his eyes, and the drow's own face darkened in thought. He had really, really liked what had happened this night, and he knew now that he wanted to be with this prince of Mirkwood, more than anything, even if Legolas didn't want to be with him.

Legolas saw the dark expression cross Drizzt's face, and he got worried and fearful. Had Drizzt remembered last night and didn't like what he remembered? "What is wrong, vanima? Did you have a bad dream?"

The dark expression vanished in an instant, replaced by a small smile. "Legolas, my friend, you do not know about this, since I haven't told you, but the elves in Faerûn, also the drow, do not sleep like other beings, and therefore we don't dream, neither good nor bad. Though I did have a nightmare when I travelled with the twins to get here to the forest. Elladan and Elrohir rid me of it, although I didn't notice until in the morning. Must say it's quite strange to wake up and find two bodies entangled with your own, bodies of which you are sure they were not there when you went to sleep." Drizzt chuckled at the memory.

The archer, however, didn't find it funny at all. Not many knew about the twins, but Legolas, being one of their closest friends, knew the truth, and if they had so much as thought to try something with his beloved, he would make them pay dearly.

"Nothing happened, though," Drizzt continued, as if sensing the other's train of thoughts. Unconscious of his own action the drow put one hand on Legolas' side, just under his ribcage. Legolas inhaled sharply, but tried to ignore the jolt of pleasure that flashed through his body from where the hand was placed.

"What is wrong, then?" Legolas prodded gently, afraid to know the answer, but having to none the less. His grip tightened on Drizzt's back, fingers digging into the thick, soft fabric of Drizzt's midnight blue robe.

Drizzt said nothing for a long while. Instead he just lay there, thinking. Thinking of what to do and say next. On one hand he wanted to just blurt it all out; how he felt, even though he wasn't completely sure of what he felt himself. On the other he was afraid to say it, afraid to the prince's reaction.

"Nothing," he said at length. "I was just thinking, that's all. Where is Guenhwyvar?" He sat up slightly and looked around the clearing. The panther was nowhere to be seen.

Drizzt swore under his breath. Normally he never got nervous about the cat, as she could take care of herself. But neither of them had been in another world before, and even though there was creatures in Middle-Earth he knew about, like orcs and trolls, there was no knowing what other creatures roamed the forest.

Legolas, still lying down with his arm around the other's waist, looked up at the drow. Why was the drow so upset? The prince had only met Guenhwyvar shortly, but even he knew that the great feline could take care of herself.

"Why are you so upset, Drizzt? I am sure that Guenhwyvar can take care of herself." Legolas tried to put a comforting hand on Drizzt's shoulder, but the drow shrugged it off, not unkindly, and stood up fully.

"She should have been back a long time ago," he muttered, standing still, not knowing what to do. "I know that she can take care of herself, and I know that even if she gets hurt, she can return to the Astral Plane. But I am still worried."

"Then," Legolas said as he stood up as well, "we will go looking for her in the woods." He put his hand on the dark elf's shoulder once again, and this time it wasn't shrugged off.

Drizzt turned to look at the prince, and he smiled, a warm, thankful smile that reached his eyes and made them sparkle. Legolas tried to force down the heat building slowly in his groin, in which he succeeded partly.

Checking that he had everything of his with him, Drizzt led the way deeper into the forest. It wasn't long before he got down into a crouch, fingers searching the ground. He soon found what he was looking for; clear evidence that the panther had come that way.

"I didn't know you were so good at tracking," Legolas said behind him, wonder and respect in his voice. The archer considered himself a very good tracker, in fact he was one of the finest trackers in the woods, but even he had only seen small clues as to the fact that Guenhwyvar had passed through.

"I was trained at Melee-Magthere, the school for male soldiers," the drow ranger answered absently, but sharply, though not meaning to be. "I was the top of my class, in all modesty. Later I lived with a blind ranger for a short while, and he taught me a thing or two as well."

The duo continued their journey farther into the woods; Drizzt looking for traces and Legolas securing that there were no creatures coming their way with harm to either of them in mind.

It got more and more dark the farther they went. In fact they were getting nearer to the place where the great spiders lived. However, neither of them knew that; Drizzt was still a stranger to Middle-Earth and Mirkwood, and Legolas had his thoughts elsewhere.

"Something doesn't feel right," Drizzt said, when they entered a particularly gloomy area. He slowly pulled out his scimitars, ready to defend both himself and the prince, and looked around. "Can you feel it?"

"I can," Legolas answered, taking his bow from his back and reaching back to grab an arrow. He didn't have his sword with him, as he hadn't expected to come into battle the night before, but he always brought his bow and arrows with him when he walked the woods. One never knew what was lurking in the cover of thick branches, so it was always a good idea to be prepared.

Before they knew it, the small clearing they were standing in got very crowded indeed. Spiders as big as steeds sat in huge webs or were climbing down the think trunks in which the webs were situated. Their many legs made clicking sound as they climbed down, and some of them made shrill noises, trying to frighten their victims. There was nothing as good as fresh meat with the sweet and sour taste of fear.

The two on the ground was not frightened at all, though. Legolas didn't waste the time, but started shooting arrows after the spiders, trying to hit vital, vulnerable places like their eyes and their bellies.

The spiders quickly realised what was happening and tried to get out of range of the arrows, but to no avail; the keen eyes of the Elves outmatched the spiders' quick feet easily.

Drizzt, who had no weapon that could reach the attackers at a distance, had climbed one of the trees and were now cutting the threads of the webs the spiders were sitting in. Some of the arachnids saw what he was doing and hurried over to stop him, to kill him.

The drow only smiled darkly, wickedly, and attacked the spiders with a frenzy that surprised both the attackers and Legolas. Actually, the prince almost stopped firing to watch the skill and ease with which Drizzt handled his two blades.

It was plain to the archer that Drizzt was a master swordsman, or elf in this case, and it was also clear that he was attacking the spiders with a fury he normally didn't have. One arachnid got a thrust to its many eyes, dark blood seeping from the wound instantly, another was suddenly missing two of it front legs. The scimitars whirled in a deadly ballet, cutting, thrusting and slashing everywhere they went. In the drow's lavender orbs shone a light; not a light of madness, but a light born out of dark determination.

Another spider went down with a shriek, but Drizzt just continued, oblivious to the fact that he had taken down more than a dozen already. One should think the hunter had taken hold of him again, but that was not the case, not this time. The sight of the spiders, the sacred animal of the goddess Lolth, just made him angry, more angry than he thought he would be to see them. He wanted to kill every one of these creatures just to irritate the Spider Queen. He knew very well that Lolth was not in this world and therefore wouldn't know, but that was really beside the point at the moment.

Something brought him back to reality rather quickly and brutally, though; the shrill sound of a high, pain-filled cry. It was coming from below him, and it didn't sound like it came from a spider.

Drizzt looked down and what he saw almost made his heart stop. One of the spiders had crept behind Legolas without him noticing and had stuck its sting deep into the archer's side, just under his ribcage. His body jerked and twisted a few times before he sank down on the ground, his body slack and lifeless. His head lay away from Drizzt, so the drow couldn't see his face, and he was much paler than usual.

"NOO!!"

TBC 

**A/N –** I am getting better at cliffhangers, right? Sorry it's as short as it is, but I really wanted the chapter to end where it did. Anyway, I'm only posting this and the chapters-to-come because then I'll sometime get to where I've stopped at the moment and get it done with. And so that one of my friends will stop nagging me about writing more, so she can read it!! O.O


	8. Poisoned wounds

**A/N -** Seems that somebody cares about this after all!! **THANKS** to the wonderful two persons who have reviewed since I last updated huggles!! Oh, yeah, sorry to those of you actually reading this that it has taken me so long to get this next short part up, but I haven't been home the last five weeks and when you're not where you're is saved you can't really update, now can you?

**Disclaimer -** I _don't_ own, for the eighth time, so don't sue me even if I'm doing something that's against the law!! Oo

**Warnings -** Oh, come ON, if you've come this far through the story and still don't know what it's all about, then you should try and wake up or actually read the text at the top and bottom!! Could be important, you know!! ;)

On with the next short chappie, then!!

* * *

**Chapter 8 - Poisoned wounds**

"NOO!!" Drizzt screamed at the top of his voice. He ignored the spiders around him, jumped down and hurried over to the fallen prince, dodging the snapping jaws and searching stings of the arachnids, absently cutting with his blades, while his eyes never left his goal.

"No, no, NO!" he cried again when he reached Legolas, dropping to his knees and turning the other over, so that he could take a closer look at him. Legolas' eyes were closed, his breathing ragged and blood kept running down his side from the wound, which was already looking very angry. Cold sweat was running down his forehead and cheeks.

The sight made Drizzt's own breath heavy and uneven, and he scooped the archer up in his arms, surprised at how light he was, and fervently hoping that it hadn't got anything to do with the wound in his side, which was probably infected with poison.

"Don't you dare come near me!" he shouted, pointing the scimitar he hadn't sheathed at the spiders. "Stay away from me, or you will feel how sharp-edged Twinkle is." The spiders backed up, afraid of the light coming from the blade. Drizzt took the opportunity to run as fast as he could out of the clearing and luckily the arachnids didn't follow.

* * *

It was long before Drizzt slowed down and then stopped. He gently lay Legolas down on the ground, careful not to cause anymore pain to the prince, who already was trembling as in fever.

The drow had no idea where he was, only that he wasn't that far from the edge of the forest and the palace. He had to get Legolas to some healers soon, or he wouldn't live.

"Don't leave me here, precious," Drizzt murmured into Legolas' ear. The dark elf's heart spoke true at last; he loved this Elf and that with all of his heart. "Don't leave me here alone in this world. Come back to me. Please."

Legolas didn't hear him in his condition, but it appeared as if another did. Out of the bushes came Guenhwyvar, her body full of small wounds. She was trembling slightly as she walked over to her master and his friend.

"Guenhwyvar? Guenhwyvar, where have you been?" her master asked. His first impulse was to get angry at the cat for staying away for so long and being the cause of what had happened to Legolas. But then he thought the better of it. It wasn't Guenhwyvar's fault that things had turned out the way they did. If anyone was to blame for the incident, it was he, Drizzt Do'Urden. He was the one who had led them into the spiders' nests, the one who had been too occupied with taking down as many of his enemies as possible without thinking on Legolas' safety.

Drizzt cursed under his breath. How could he have been such a fool as to not paying more attention to what happened with Legolas? He had lost all of his friends in Faerûn, and now it seemed like he would lose his new friend as well. His friend and possibly his love? After all, though Drizzt was now sure that he loved Legolas, he hadn't a clue if the prince returned his feelings.

"Guenhwyvar," he called softly. The panther came closer to him, letting out a questioning sound, something between a growl and a purr. "Guenhwyvar, I know that you're tired and wounded, but would you do me one favour before you return to the Astral Plane?" The feline bowed its head slightly, as if it nodded. "Thank you very, very much, my dear friend. I need to get Legolas back to king Thranduil as soon as possible, and I don't know for how long I can keep on running with him over my shoulder. Could you carry him, at least for some time? I will run beside you and carry him again, when it gets to much for you."

Again the nod, as if the panther understood perfectly well what its master said to it, which surely wasn't far from hitting the mark. Drizzt gently lifted the shaking Elf and put him on Guenhwyvar's back, so that he would feel as little pain as it was possible.

* * *

Drizzt was at the point of collapsing when he arrived at the gate to the king's home. He had sent Guenhwyvar home some time ago; her whole body had been shaking badly and she looked terrible. He quickly and shortly explained to the guards what had happened and pleaded for some healers to come as fast as possible.

He stood and swayed for some time while the guards were off; one to bring Legolas to the healers, and the other to inform the king. He had been too preoccupied with first the battle and then with getting Legolas back home to really notice or care before, but he, too, was injured. A long, but not all that deep cut ran across his chest and there was another down his right thigh.

The drow didn't think much of either of the cuts. After all, he had been wounded countless times in the past, and he had dressed them all by himself and had come out with only scars to remind him of what had happened. But these one did hurt more than wounds like them was supposed to. Actually they hurt extremely badly.

Then it dawned on him what the reason for it was. Poison. The same poison that were now threatening to take the life of his newfound friend, was running through his veins as well, though not as strong. It was clear to the drow now why his vision had kept getting foggier and why he was shivering while his body was so hot he was sweating.

_Well_, he thought as the last of his strength left him and he slipped into unconsciousness, _if it is time for me to die, then I will not fight it. Although I am sorry for not being able to say goodbye to neither Legolas nor the twins. Guenhwyvar will know I think, and perhaps miss me? I don't know, and now it doesn't matter_. The last of his thoughts drowned as darkness claimed him.

**TBC...

* * *

**

**A/N -** Mwuhaha, I did it again, ain't I a stinker (quote's from Bugs Bunny)?? Well, anyway, this chapter was mainly (besides to get you the next part of the story) posted to say that this fic is **MOVING** to the **FORGOTTEN REALMS SECTION**!!!! Okay, **PLEASE**, everyone,** READ** this if you want to continue reading the story (if you don't want to, then this message is irrelevant). My thanks to Janell for suggesting this for me, so that this maybe will get more reviews!! I'd be more than happy to get some more, of course, so see you in the Forgotten Realms section, people - OH, and on the review page as well, of course!!


	9. Recovering

**A/N -** Okay, hang on, this is going to be a looong author's note this time!! First of all, LOOK at all those wonderful reviews (points at the 10 reviews)!! Now, you could say that it isn't much compared to others, but to me, who don't get very many reviews, it's a lot, kay?? THANKS TO EVERY SINGLE WONDERFUL REVIEWER!! Second of all, I've been looking through old chapters (note that I've written most of the chapters some time ago and because I don't have a beta-reader, I don't double-check how I write something), and I can see that I could have made sentences better and I have even forgotten words now and then! SORRY about that, it is irritating, I know, and I'll try to do better in future chapters.

Hope you like the chapter, and I'm also sorry that it has taken so long to get it on the site - first of all, exam's coming up, so I have to study, and then when I wanted to post it, the bloody site weren't working!! GRRR!! BUT, the next chappie will get here sooner, promise - if this gets some reviews, that is (winks)!!

**Disclaimer -** (looks exasperated at the ceiling) Do I really have to?? Okay, DON'T own this, kay??

**Warnings -** Slash/yaoi/shounen-ai/male-male - you've gotten the idea by now, right? Please say you have! O.o

* * *

**Chapter 9 - Recovering**

When he woke up the first thing he saw, as he with effort opened his eyes, was something white hanging over him. He frowned. White? Was he dead and had been shown the mercy to go to heaven? Drizzt snorted, then shut his eyes again in pain. Heaven? What was he thinking about? Heaven didn't exist, and even if it did, what was the chance that he, Drizzt the dark elf, would ever end up there himself? Besides, there was no way that this could be heaven, or any other kind of afterlife. You didn't feel pain when you were dead, now did you?

The next thing his confused, foggy mind registered was the noises around him. At first he could only hear it as noise, but then his head cleared some more and he was able to tell that it was voices. His head reached the state of almost total focus, and he could to make out who the different voices belonged to, and what they said.

"I don't care what state he is in," a cool, angry voice said. "I just want to make him pay for killing my son with his carelessness." Oh, it was the king, and he was very angry.

Drizzt tried to sit up; he wanted to explain to the king, to apologize for doing what he had done, but most of all he wanted to cry. Legolas was dead, apparently, and it was all his fault. It was his fault that the wonderful, beautiful prince of Mirkwood now was nothing but a lifeless shell.

A gentle, but firm hand pressed him back down. "You must lay still. Your body is still suffering from the poison. You are not yet strong enough to sit up, let alone walk." Drizzt did as he was told, wanting only to sink back into the darkness and meet Legolas in whatever afterlife there was. He tried to ignore the fact that he had just argued with himself that there _were_ no heaven or afterlife.

"My king, I am very sorry to say this, but you have to leave now. You're disturbing the patient."

"Disturbing him? I am _disturbing_ him?" Thranduil asked, his voice dangerously low and threatening. Drizzt gulped; maybe he didn't have to wait long before joining Legolas in the realm of the dead after all. " I am disturbing the one responsible for the death of my son? Well, I must say I couldn't care less. I am going to cause that bastard so much pain that he wished he had never come to Middle-Earth in the first place!"

Drizzt sank further down into the pillow, wanting to disappear entirely. There they were. Those hated words that he had so longed for that he would never hear again. He felt a tear at the corner of his eye, and with a heavy sigh he let it fall, more tears soon joining the first.

"King Thranduil," he said in a hoarse, thick, shaking voice. "My king, I am so, so sorry for what happened. I know you will never forgive me and neither will I ever forgive myself, but I beg for your allowance for me to leave Mirkwood in peace, and I promise I will leave as soon as I am able to walk again."

"Why should I grant you that wish? Tell me why, drow." The king's voice was hard, but with a pained undertone.

"Because…" Drizzt began slowly, as he closed his eyes, his heart making a twist when he heard the word _drow_ uttered in that way by Thranduil, whom he had spent many a joyous evening with. "Because Legolas trusted me. He trusted me and I betrayed him. I do not want to cause any more pain to anyone, but I still want to make those spiders pay for what they did to him. He was – he was my friend, your Highness, and I've lost him. I've lost another friend. Oh, damn it!" he whispered fiercely, his face wet with tears and his eyes burning with shame, hate and vengeance.

"Right now I don't care very much for your desires, Master Do'Urden. Right now I –"

"Hold it there," a voice said from behind. The king turned and found Elladan standing in the doorway, his brother only two steps behind him. "Hold it right there, my king. You know as well as I that Drizzt isn't the one to blame at all. In fact, if it hadn't been for him, all you would have found of your son was bones and locks of his golden hair. The rest would have been eaten by the spiders."

"It was my fault," Drizzt murmured, only just loud enough for the others to hear. "It was I who insisted to go find Guenhwyvar in the forest, and therefore I led Legolas in there. It is all my fault." New tears glistened in his eyes and on his cheeks.

In a few long strides Elrohir was at the dark elf's side, taking one of Drizzt's hands in both of his own. "Do not blame yourself, my friend," Elrohir said softly. "It was never your fault. You led the way in there, yes, but you didn't drag Legolas with you by the sleeve, am I right?" Drizzt nodded hesitantly. "Yes, I thought so. Legolas was fully capable of taking care of himself, and thus you can never be the one to blame." The younger twin gently wiped away one of the drow's tears with his thumb.

"Besides," Elladan spoke again, "we've just been to see to the prince, and though he still is extremely weak, he has survived and will get healthy with time."

These news seemed to surprise Thranduil. "He has? I will go and see him immediately!" With that, he swept past Elrohir and Elladan on the way out, not even bothering to say goodbye.

Drizzt looked after the king, then turned his gaze to the twins. He tried not to let how surprised and glad he was that Legolas was alive show; it could give away his true feelings for the Elf.

"Don't worry about him," Elladan said, moving closer to the bed. "Legolas is the only son he's got and is therefore very precious to him. It is only natural that he reacted so strongly when he heard that his son was dead, and that one of his guests apparently was responsible."

"Will he ever forgive me?" Drizzt asked quietly, cursing the fact that couldn't keep the tears at bay.

Elrohir smiled reassuringly down at the drow. "I think he already has forgiven you, my friend. My guess is that he forgave you the moment he heard that his son is still alive, and will recover with time. He will come and ask for you to forgive him for what he said already this evening."

"Master Elladan," one of the healers said, a bit nervous, "and Master Elrohir, sirs. I think it would be best if you left now. The patient needs to rest; he has far from fully recovered yet. You can see to him again tomorrow."

Elladan turned and favoured the male Elf, who had spoken, with a bright smile. "Why, of course. We won't be the cause of Drizzt having to spend more time than absolutely necessary, now will we, my dear brother?"

"Most certainly not," his twin answered, a glint in his eyes. "For I am sure that Drizzt would be very eager indeed to get well as soon as possible so that he could go and see the prince." With that the brothers left.

A very bewildered Drizzt stared after them, wondering if they had somehow found out how he now felt about Legolas. But how could they know that? Drizzt hadn't told anyone, and they couldn't read minds, could they?

His head still full of such speculations the drow slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Legolas winced, when he tried to move his head. It hurt like hell whenever he tried to move any part of his body. It even hurt when he opened and closed his eyes. He gritted his teeth against the pain. It felt like his entire body was on fire, and he was slowly being devoured from the inside out.

"Legolas? Legolas, are you awake?" a familiar, worried voice said not very far away. "Can you hear me?"

"Ada? Is that you?" Legolas' voice was thick and it was more than a bit difficult to hear what he was saying. "Ada, where am I? What happened?"

"Oh, Legolas, my dear Legolas, you are alive!" his father said and threw his arms around his only son. The prince stiffened and almost groaned in pain, but didn't, as he could feel something wet on his shirt – his father's tears. "In the name of the Valars, I thought I'd lost you!"

"Lost me?" Legolas asked, confused. "Ada, what are you talking about?" Then the memories returned to him and his eyes widened. "Ada, where is Drizzt? Is he okay? I must go see him –"

The king smiled sadly as he disentangled himself from his son and pushed him back down on the bed. "Stay where you are, Legolas. You are far from strong enough to walk; you've just woken up after all. Yes, Drizzt is okay, or he will be with time, as he too is suffering from the poison that nearly took you away from me. He was the one to save you by getting you out of the spiders' reach, or so I am told, anyway." For some reason that Legolas didn't understand the king blushed and turned his head away a little as not to show it.

"Ada?" the archer inquired softly. He drew a deep breath – which made him close his eyes in pain – to steady himself for what he had to say. "Ada, I need you to tell me something. How do you feel about a relationship between two males?"

The king turned back to face his son, surprised and more than a little puzzled by the unexpected question. "Well, that was certainly a question I didn't expect," he said with a warm smile. "But that doesn't justify for me not answering it. I don't have anything against male partnerships, as long as both parts agree on doing it. Are you saying that you've fell in love with somebody?"

Legolas blushed scarlet at that. "Y-yes," he stuttered, fingering with his sheets. "Yes, I have," he said again, more firm this time. He looked up into his father's warm eyes. "I have found one, Ada, and I love him. I love him more than you can imagine." A defiant glint came into his gaze, as if he dared his father to say anything against his love.

Thranduil didn't really seem to notice that. "Then who is it, my son? Who is the lucky lad?" he asked, and he tried not to let his anxiousness show. He was afraid that Legolas had fallen for somebody who didn't know what true love was and therefore they would not treat him right, maybe even abuse him. If it was that Elf, that, that Narthan, Thranduil didn't know what to do.

"It is one of your guests," Legolas answered, chuckling inwardly, as anything else would have hurt too much, at the puzzled expression on his father's face. "It is the magnificent, beautiful being by the name of Drizzt Do'Urden."

"Wonderful!" Thranduil said, squeezing one of his son's hands in his own. "Does he love you too, then?" No answer came; instead Legolas lay with a sad, thoughtful expression. "Legolas?"

"I don't know, Ada," he answered at last. His voice was quiet and soft, and he was chewing on his bottom lip. "I honestly don't know, and I must admit that I'm afraid to know the answer."

"Then you must go and see him, when you are able to do it." Thranduil stood up as he said it. He tried to sound confident and reassuring, but on the inside he was hurting. This was precisely what he had been afraid of would happen. "You must tell him the truth, and who knows, he might return your feelings." The king leaned closer to the prince, and placed a soft kiss on his forehead. "You will only hurt yourself more if you don't do it. Trust me, I know what I am talking about."

Legolas watched Thranduil as he walked out of the room, and sighed when he heard the door shut. Yes, his father was absolutely right, he had to go and tell Drizzt the truth; he deserved to know it. But it was just that Legolas was so afraid of the answer, of the reaction.

One of the healers came over to him and made him drink something. It wasn't long before he was sleeping deeply.

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N -** Not that much of a cliffie this time, right? Decided to be a little nice to you people, but please let me know what you think about it!! PLEASE, people??!!!! I need some help here - you know I've rated this one R, and I bet some of you are looking for some "action", and don't worry, I'm working on it (no puns intended - or something O.o), but I really need to know how far you can go on an R-rating!!

When you wish upon a star, you get a............review? Okay, you get the idea, thanks to everyone - again?!!!


	10. If love is a matter of

**A/N -** Yes, you're not getting away from the dreaded author's note this time either, so just sit down and make the best of it!! HAPPY HOLIDAYS, EVERYONE!!! Sorry, but the Christmas-spirit has really got to me now, so I walk around the house humming christmas carols all the time!! O.o Well, on with saying thanks for reviews and commenting on them:

**Hipa** - No, as a matter of fact, I don't think so either, but we must remember he's a parent and they don't think logically all the time, now do they? ;) Oooh?? Sorry about that moving bit!! Just thought that those few who read the story had already seen it and so I decided to move!! But don't worry, it will not move again, and if I move any others stories you're reading in the future, I will tell you!!

**DragonEyeZ** - Yeah, I know, they are a bit off-character, and I admit it wasn't entirely on purpose, but I do have to twist their personalities and reactions just slightly to get the result I want! I shouldn't do it, true, but so far everyone have survived!! THANKS for your compliment, you made me dance with happiness when I read your review!! THANK YOU SO MUCH!! (and now I sound like a little school girl, don't I?:'( )

**koe760** - Why, actually it was originally placed in the X-over section, but never mind that!! - Thanks for putting on your fav-list, and that action isn't coming in the next couple of chapters, so easy now!! But it will come, I promise (just don't know how much of it will be published, though)!!

**Cattibrie393** - Ehm, thanks for telling me!! Hopefully there won't be any missing words in this one!!

The next chapter will hopefully come before Christmas, but I am not promising anything, because I'm going to be busy the next couple of weeks and I prefer to be ahead of what I am posting, if you know what I mean!!

**Disclaimer -** (stares at the readers with lifted eyebrows).......yeah?

**Warnings -** (continues to stare, then rolls her eyes).......Find out by checking the other chapters for it!!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 10 - If love is a matter of...**

It was dark in the room. It was pitch black, as a matter of fact, which wasn't very odd, since it was in the middle of the night, and the moon was at the moment hidden from view by dark clouds.

Drizzt slipped quietly out of his bed. He had been occupying it for five days now – nine if you also counted the days where he had been totally unconscious – but now he was finally strong enough to walk by himself. It still hurt like hell, but he was able to move, and that he was certainly going to take full advantage of.

At the moment he was wearing nothing but light brown leather leggings, and the pendant that hung around his neck. He went over to the corner of the room and gathered all of his belongings. Then he dressed in the clothes he had been wearing when he first came to Middle-Earth; flowing, brightly coloured robes weren't suited for one who wanted to travel the lands unnoticed.

When he was ready to go, he walked silently down the corridors, saying goodbye to all of it. He had been glad to be here, had enjoyed walking around without being looked at with fear, hate or distrust. But he couldn't bring more harm to these Elves, to hurt them more just for his own desires.

Drizzt sighed to himself. Finally he had found a refuge and then he had to give it all up again. He shook his head to be rid of such thoughts. That was the way it was going to be, tough luck. He had dealt with worse, so he could deal with this too.

He stopped outside a door, a small frown appearing on his face. Wasn't this Legolas' rooms? Drizzt opened the door as quietly as he could, and poked his head in. Yes, that blond hair and those pale, beautiful hands visible above the sheets of the big bed definitely belonged to Legolas.

The drow slipped into the room and walked over to the side of the bed. He put his pack down on the floor and sat gently on the bed, careful not to wake the occupant of the bed.

This was probably the last time he was going to see Legolas as well. Drizzt leaned in closer and brushed away some golden strands of hair to get a better look at the prince's beautiful face. Then on a sudden, shocking impulse he leaned even closer and pressed his lips to the other's pale pink ones. Just this last time he wanted to kiss the prince, before he would part from him forever.

Reluctantly he pulled away, trying to store the taste of Legolas' lips in his memory, so that he would never ever forget. He pushed himself off the bed and walked over to a small table. Trying to be as silent as possible he searched for a pen, a sheet of paper and some ink.

He finally found what he was looking for and hastily wrote down a goodbye note, where he explained that he had to go and why, and finished with telling Legolas that he loved him. He produced a little piece of string and bound it around the paper. Then he put his pendant with Mielikki's sign on it beside the paper.

Taking his pack with him he covered the distance to the door quickly, and there he turned around to take a last look at his beloved. Then he sighed and went through the door.

"Wait!" came a soft call from the bed when he had almost closed the door fully. Drizzt froze at the spot. "Drizzt, is that you? Please don't go, Drizzt!"

Cursing himself for not being more stealthy so he hadn't woken Legolas up, Drizzt did as he was told, and came into the room again, closing the door behind him.

"Oh, Drizzt, it is you!" Legolas said with a smile and sat up, ignoring the pain it caused. "I thought I wouldn't see you – why are you wearing those clothes? Why are you out of bed at this hour?" Legolas' blue eyes got wide, and then narrowed. "You're going to sneak away, aren't you?"

Drizzt nodded slowly, seeing no other option and not really wanting to lie to Legolas. "Yes, that was my plan, and before you ask why, it is because I don't want to cause anyone anymore pain that I already have. Just look at you – it was I who brought us into all that and for that I am most sorry. But it is the reason why I am leaving; I don't want to loose anymore of those whom I care about."

"Don't you," Legolas began in a tight, hoarse voice after a little silence," don't you think that maybe you would bring more pain and sorrow to us by leaving? We care about you too, Drizzt, and we don't want you to leave. Especially I would hate to see you walk away."

"And why is that?" the drow inquired softly, wonder evident in his voice as he walked over to the bed once more and sat down.

Legolas gulped, and took a couple of deep breaths to be as ready to say the next as he could be. "Because – because I love you," he said, only just loud enough for the drow to catch the words. Legolas turned his head, afraid to look into the lavender orbs staring at him.

He didn't get any answer or spoken words at all, but strong, soft hands came up to caress his face and dark lips claimed his own in a tender, passionate kiss.

The archer didn't want to end the kiss, but he had to ask Drizzt about something, so after a while he broke away. "W-what was that for?" Although he tried to stop it, his voice was a little shaky.

"What do you think?" the drow asked, and when he got no answer, he smiled softly. "I love you too, my precious, more than you can imagine."

"You do? Honestly?" Legolas asked, not daring to believe his ears. This was a dream – it had to be a dream!

"Yes, I do, and I never thought that you'd love me back, to be honest." Drizzt had removed his hands from Legolas' face and was now staring down at them in his lap.

"And why is that, vanima?" the archer asked as he leaned forward and pulled Drizzt closer to him. "You are beautiful, kind, caring, smart, humorous, or more shortly put; you're just a magnificent person. Actually I am highly surprised that nobody has ever seen that before, or fallen in love with. On the other hand," he added, a thoughtful expression on his face and a teasing glint in his eyes, "I am rather pleased that nobody has fallen in love with you before, for then you wouldn't be available for me."

Drizzt couldn't help but smile at his teasing, a blush creeping over his face. "Well, that is most certainly lucky, cause I wouldn't want to be with any other than you, that be female or male." He leaned in again and placed a soft kiss on Legolas' nose. When he leaned back, he was grinning. "Mielikki, I would never have thought I would feel like this, or be so emotional at all!"

Legolas grinned back at him, then his features got more serious and softer. "I can't tell you how happy I am that you've been 'emotional' enough to tell me how you feel." He wrapped his arms tighter around the drow's waist. "Please say you won't leave me! Promise me, Drizzt," he pleaded, knowing he sounded desperate, but he didn't care. He wanted Drizzt to stay in Mirkwood, to stay with him.

"I would never do that to you, my precious, not now" the drow assured him, caressing Legolas' cheek with loving fingers.. He stood up from the bed abruptly, earning him a small desperate noise from the prince. Drizzt smiled and put a finger on his own lips to signal silence. He then took off his clothes, till he was only clad in the worn black leather trousers he had been wearing when he was sucked through the portal.

"Now," he said in a serious tone, "would you mind moving over a little? I don't want to fall off the bed, if you don't mind."

Legolas stared at him for a moment, until it dawned on him what the drow meant. His eyes got bigger, but he smiled and lifted his blankets. "Your wish is my command," he replied as Drizzt climbed in beside him.

"I might hold you to that," Drizzt mumbled and snuggled closer. Then he looked up at Legolas, something unknown and not too comforting shining in his eyes.. "You are serious about this, right?" he asked, his voice expressionless.

The prince looked down at him, worry lined in his face. "Of course I am serious," he replied and let his fingers tangle in Drizzt's white locks of unruly, wonderful hair. "I've never been more serious about anything in my life. I love you, Drizzt Do'Urden, and that with all of my heart. How could you think otherwise?"

Drizzt continued to look at him with that expressionless face, but now his eyes held relief, love and sadness. "Because – because I've been rejected so many times before, and every time I got my hopes up and thought that maybe this or that place was the right for me, I got disappointed and hurt. Therefore I no longer dare to hope for anything."

"Oh, meleth nin," Legolas said, his heart melting at the sight of the drow in his arms. "I would never ever do that to you. I love you and love, true love, is not so easily dispelled." He kissed Drizzt forehead lovingly.

Drizzt remained silent, his face still blank of expression. "Drizzt, please do stop with that facial mask of no expressions of yours, will you?" Legolas said exasperated, his voice more edgy and sharp than he had intended. "It makes you look so distant and uncaring, and it pains me much," he added, his voice softening and a hurt look in his eyes.

"I am sorry, precious," the drow said, his mask crumbling and his composure slowly fading away, leaving a Drizzt that looked very young and vulnerable. "I've just always been like this. It comes natural, and maybe it is my nature, I don't really know." He smiled unsurely and brought Legolas' hand to his lips, kissing it. "But I promise you to try to do my best not to be as closed. But how on earth I'm going to do it is another matter," he muttered under his breath, hoping that Legolas wouldn't hear him.

The archer did hear him, though, and chuckled inwardly. He said nothing about it, just grabbed the drow by the waist and shoulders and pulled him close to his own body. He tried to quell his growing hardness, and with much effort he succeeded. Drizzt snuggled even closer, being careful not to cause any more harm to Legolas than absolutely necessary, since he knew of the pain he was most certainly enduring, and mumbled something that sounded like 'goodnight'.

Legolas lay there for a while, caressing Drizzt's face and hair with his hands, placing a occasional kiss on his nose, cheek, forehead or lips, loving that he was able to do this now. He didn't want to go to sleep, but he was still not all well, so he was very tired and soon he drifted off again, his love in his arms again, and now, finally, truly his.

**TBC**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A/N -** Aaw, isn't that just cute, huh? Again, they're both slightly off-character, but I hope everyone will survive!! Anyone out there who would want to be my beta-reader?? I think I've cut the mistakes down to a minimum here, but most of the time I don't have the energy to tripple-check what I've written!! Please, anyone? Oh, yeah, the chapter title is from a song with the same title!! It's a good song!!


	11. Preparations

**A/N -**Well, well, well, FINALLY a brand new chapter for you all. I'm tremendously sorry it took so long to get it out (6 months is one heck of a waiting time, I know, and I apologize sincerely), but I was downhearted that almost nobody ever reviewed the story, and when you finally started doing it, I had started another story, which people DO read and keep nagging me to post a new chapter. So sorry everyone, I'll try to get the next one out faster, k? But on the other hand, almost anytime beats half a year, right?

THANKS to all the wonderful reviews I've got since last update:

**Hipa** - (blush) Thank you so very much, that'sextremely flattering, you know (blushes some more). Ooooh, don't know what to say, really (superglomps).

**Hotaru Aino** - (ducks) Why, SORRY! Eeeehm - well, thanks for at least saying your honest opinion of what you think of it. That's a good thing, I know, even if it was a little slap to my dignity (or whatever). Yeah, they're OOC, but I haven't read those books for at least 2½ years, so it shouldn't be TOO surprising if I don't remember his character totally correct. But thanks for the advice, I appreciate it, and I promise to read some Salvatore stuff, so Drizzt can go back to being at least somewhat IC, k?

**Kokami** - (grins) Yeah, I know - I actually used that word on purpose. But why you'll see if you keep on reading. ;D O.o Gollum taking Legolas away from Drizzt? Now _where _did you get that image from? Anyway, happy you like it. :D And actually - yeah, I do need a beta-writer on it, but it's not the only thing that has prevented the chapter from coming out sooner.

**mooglequeen** - Well, what kan I say? Leg shaken :P And thanks, I'll try to keep up the 'good work'.

**She-Cat** - Yeah, they do, don't they? Well, continued now.

**D.sist** - What do you mean, interesting? O.o :S

**Tatiana** - O.o Your way of spelling was kinda weird at first, but I think I figured it out...Anyway, it's on purpose that it's set where it is, but you'll seen, when we get to the end of this fic - I've got a REALLY good ending planned, if I may say so myself. XD

**meiyanna** - I do? O.o I didn't know that - I just sit down and start writing what I think fits the best andin the style I've used the last 3 years or something. But I'm glad you like the style, really, I am. :D

**Impatient Yaoi Lover** - (grin) Sorry - been busy (and that sounded wrong -.-). I don't know what's become of the world - and frankly, I don't think I want to know. Shush, now, don't cry,it'll be alright, I promise (handsover a handkerchief and abook).But here'sthe update - could I please have my candy now? Please?

**Disclaimer**- Nooooooo, don't own, rights go to Bobby and John (grins).** XD**

**Warnings - **Well, YAOI/SLASH, of course, and, as **Hotaru Aino** probably will appreciate, **OOC**, people. That means - **Out Of Character**. Just so you know!

Last note - I'm not really happy with this chapter, but it was written a looong time ago (smiles nervously, when she hears the angered roar of objecting readers), so yeah, that's what happens when I leave my stuff for a while and get back to it - I end up not liking it. :( But here you go, enjoy:

* * *

**Chapter 11 - Preparations**

The first to find them lying entwined in the bed the next morning, was the sun, and as if it was happy about their relationship and would bless it, a bright sunbeam fell on the bed.

It didn't exactly wake them up, though, or not completely anyway. Legolas murmured sleepily and slung one arms around the drow possessively and dug his fingers into the soft, dark flesh that was exposed to the world as there was no shirt or sheets to hide it. He was unaware of his own actions, though.

"Well, well, well," a gentle voice said and then the person it belonged to chuckled. "I honestly don't know what to say. This is very surprising and yet it is not. Mysterious."

"If you don't know what to say, then I suggest you keep your mouth closed," another voice, this one sounding as if the one it belonged to was calmer and more balanced than most. "I'd say it was about time they got together, don't you agree?"

"Am I allowed to speak now?" the first to speak said mockingly and received a slight, friendly whack in the back for his words. "If I am, then yes, I agree with you, my brother, it was well about, if not almost past time they found out," he added, when he got a nod from the other. Then he smiled fondly down at the pair in the bed. "Oh, don't they just look adorable together?"

"What did you just say, Ro?" a voice from the bed asked. The two at the side of the bed blinked several times and stared at the one who had spoken.

"Oh, nothing, Legolas," Elrohir quickly said, earning him a chuckle from his brother. "But I see you've got yourself something new to comfort you while you sleep."

Legolas could feel his cheeks burn, but he didn't turn his gaze downwards. Instead he looked up at the twins and smiled. "Why, Ro, I'm glad you noticed him. Isn't he just wonderful?" he asked, sounding every bit like a child who've just got the thing he or she had wished for, but the glint in his eye betrayed him.

"He's absolutely perfect," Elrohir and Elladan said in unison. Legolas' smile broadened and he turned his gaze back to the sleeping form in his arms. Drizzt's eyelids stirred, but he didn't wake up. He didn't wake up either when Legolas planted soft kisses on his forehead, nose, eyelids and then at last his lips.

"I guess we'll be leaving you two alone now," Elladan said, covering his brother's mouth with his hand to prevent him from saying any protests. "We only came to see if you were alright. Are you?" The prince nodded.

Elrohir finally escaped the hand over his mouth. You forgot one thing, brother mine," he said, grinning at the older twin. "I don't know if you remember, but your father is holding a ball tomorrow evening. I think you're supposed to wear a mask, right?" Elladan inclined his head slightly in agreement.

"A mask?" yet another voice said, it's owner sitting up slowly. "What for?"

"We're going to a ball tomorrow, sweetie," Legolas purred, tracing the drow's lower lip with his thumb. Drizzt opened his mouth in a surprised gasp. "Unless of course you don't want to?"

"I want to," Drizzt said softly, unaware of his own actions letting his tongue slip out and lick Legolas' thumb very briefly, before the tongue quickly retreated back into his mouth. "But – what am I going to wear? I have nothing but travelling clothes and a few simple, light robes." He looked at them, again not showing that much of expression.

"Don't you worry about it," Elladan said reassuringly, winking at the occupants of the bed. "If you feel like it, the two of us will help you find something astonishing and beautiful to wear at the ball. But," he waved a finger a finger at Legolas, "you are not going to see him until the ball when we start. Is that understood?" Legolas nodded mutely.

Neither Elrohir nor Drizzt could help chuckle at the sight of the prince's face. The twins made a swift exit three minutes later.

* * *

"So, are you ready for trying clothes for the ball tonight, my friend?" Elrohir asked softly, not able to hide his wide smile.

Drizzt smiled back at him, a bit unsure of what was going to happen, but nodded anyway. "I am still a bit unsure of this, though," he answered truthfully. "I've never been to a masquerade before, and besides, I don't like wearing masks in the first place," he added, bitterly remembering the mask he had worn when he and Wulfgar had chased Regis and the assassin Artemis Entreri, who had captured the poor little Halfling. He had had to put on the enchanted mask to look like a surface elf in order to have a chance to get on a ship sailing down the Sword Coast.

"Take it easy," the younger twin said, rummaging through the robes he had found. "We'll find you something that will make you look spectacular, amazing and breathtaking." Which you already are, he thought, careful not to say that aloud. No, that was for Legolas to do.

The room was quiet for some time as Elrohir inspected a robe, then either threw it aside or put it neatly on a chair; the first was for the ones he didn't think would be right for Drizzt anyway, and the latter was those he thought the drow should try on.

Finally Elrohir was done with his sorting, and he held up the first one for Drizzt to try. The ranger sighed and put it on. It was a dark red robe with golden trims and golden runes embroidered on it.

"No, that is definitely not it," Elladan said, stepping into the room. "It doesn't suit him at all – wrong colour I think."

"I feel like an arrogant mage well up on his high horse, strutting around and trying to impress somebody with his new robes," Drizzt stated, starting to take the robe off again. "What is the matter?" he asked when he saw their puzzled expressions.

"What is a 'mage' if you don't mind me asking?" Elladan asked. "And why do you think you look like one in that robe?"

"A mage? Why, that is a spell-hurler, a magic-wielder, or, simply put, a wizard. As for your other question, mages in Faerûn uses robes, normally. The richer the mage, the more ostentatious the robe, and most of them are very arrogant and think they're superior to all other beings – including other mages."

"Okay, no mage-robes for you, then," Elrohir said, grinning unsurely, as if he didn't know if he really should grin or not. "Then would you do me a favour and come over here to help me?"

Drizzt nodded, put the red robe on a chair and did as he was bid. They went through robe after robe, and finally they found one that was just perfect for the drow.

Elladan then held out the masks he had one of his other friends make, and they spent a long time deciding on which to choose, but in the end they had a wonderful, breathtaking and stunning costume.

"It is certainly going to be fun to see Legolas' face," Drizzt mused, his features calm and only a slight smile on his lips. The twins chuckled and agreed.

* * *

It was the night of the ball. The big hall for where such things were held was filled with Elves from near and far, some had even come all the way from Lórien, for the balls of Thranduil was always something to behold, and you always enjoyed yourself very much. 

It was the night of the ball, and Legolas was definitely not feeling very happy. His head was beginning to ache, young Elven maidens kept coming up to him to ask for him to dance with them, and he always had to refuse, sending disappointed beauties out to find other males to dance with, and then there was the fact that his beloved hadn't shown up yet.

Legolas sighed in irritation and frustration. The twins had said that he wasn't going to see Drizzt before the ball, once they dragged him over to try costumes, and that had been _very_ early that morning. The sun had set more than three hours ago, and still there was no sign of his beloved.

The prince was clad in a beautiful dark green robe with silver threads running up and down the fabric, creating the image of two enormous trees. On his face was a very light blue mask with green and golden leaves on the cheeks, and a garland of leaves of the mallorn, which the Elves from Lórien had been kind enough to bring with them, adorned the top of his head.

Suddenly something came around his waist and he looked down to see what it was, silently and fervently hoping that what he would see would betwo arms with skin as dark as ebony.

But it wasn't. Arms it certainly was, but the skin was pale with a little bit of tan. Legolas almost growled in frustration. "What's the matter, prince?" a soft voice whispered into his ear. "Growing a bit impatient, are we?"

Legolas turned to find Elrohir standing behind him, arms still wrapped around his waist. The younger son of Elrond was wearing a mask as everyone else, but Legolas, having known both of them since he was very little, knew them by small things as the way they smelt, the way they moved, things you would only do with a lover or very close family – but the twins were like brothers to the archer, so it really wasn't that strange.

"Where is he?" he asked, his voice low and warning. "I want to see him now, Ro!"

"Easy, my impatient friend." Elrohir let go of Legolas and chuckled. "I suggest you look over in the corner, over there where a group of young Elves have gathered. I think you'll find a pleasant surprise, but promise me that you won't ruin what's going on over there."

**TBC...**

* * *

**A/N** - Ooh MY, was that some cliffy or what? As I said, not completely happy with how it turned out, but I promise I'll go over the next part more closely, okay? Perhaps with help from **Kokami**? Anyway, I'll see you people on the reviews page, right? Remember - Lots of reviews for each chapter keeps the writer going and far from writer's block! ;) Tschüss 


	12. The Ball

A/N - You thought I had abandoned the story, didn't you? After all, over a year of not updating does suggest it, doesn't it? Well, think again, for here is a long-delayed update. Shame on me, I even had this part written for a long while. Oh, well, I hope you'll forgive me. To make up for it I made the chapter relatively long, so...enjoy...

**Review-answers**

**Lord Osinyr** - I'm glad you think I got Legolas well. The masquerade idea just came to me and seemed to work well to get the plot onward ;)

**Kurai Catt** - I'm so sorry I did. You won't kill me, will you?

**Delphine Pryde** - Yep, and here's another one to go with it (joins the happy dance).

**Ilharess** - Threats will get you nowhere, as you can see. Positive reviews are better at that ;) But thanks for calling it a great story

**enyalia **- Yeah, that was it. Now, fortunately, there's another chapter, so here's your fix

**Solar Angel** - I am out there and don't worry, I will finish it. It won't take that much longer, either, I promise you.

**fangs4fun** - Yeah, as I've stated before, I know they're kinda OOC, but to change it now would make the story seem even stranger.

**empress kylia** - What took me so long? Personal things, actually. My life have been hectic for a long time, if you want to know.

* * *

**Chapter 12 - The Ball **

Looking a bit funny at Elrohir for a moment, Legolas then decided to do as he was told. The young Elves politely made way for the prince, so he quickly stood in the front, able to freely see what the others was gathering around. What he saw made him gasp in surprise and wonder.

Situated in the middle of the ring the Elves had formed, a person sat on a slender chair, softly sounding a lute that was in his hand, humming as the instrument made quivering, soft sounds. There were an occasional encouragement from one in the little crowd that the player should go up and start to sing in front of all the gathered Elves, but the person sitting with the lute only shook his head every time it was mentioned.

The elf playing was wearing a silver robe with a tint of light blue in it. On it was strange symbols and things that Legolas had never seen before, but they were all very beautiful and intriguing. His mask was silver, too, but on this there were Elven runes and two small trees on the cheeks, one on each. All in all he was extremely handsome, if not beautiful, and breathtaking in that costume.

"Drizzt," Legolas said so softly that nobody could hear him and he stepped closer to the elf in the middle. He thought of just saying to the elf who he was, but first of all that was not allowed when you were at a ball like this, and second of all he wasn't totally sure it was Drizzt, for the other had his eyes closed, and every single bit of skin was covered in some way. Only the white hair gave a hunch, but there was others with white hair, so you couldn't be sure.

"I think it would be very nice indeed if you stood up and sung to us all," he whispered into an ear hidden behind the wild mane of hair. "Please do it. For me." Legolas knew very well that the elf, who was possibly the drow, hadn't a clue that it was him, but he hoped that he could persuade him to do it anyway.

The other looked up for the briefest of moments, not long enough for Legolas to determine the colour of his eyes, then he looked down again and nodded slowly. The Elves around them parted to let the white-haired player pass through them.

All the gathered Elves quieted when he stood up at the raised platform that was situated in one end of the hall, and started playing the flute quietly, but loud enough to be heard by all.

"Ladies and gentlemen," he started, halting his play for a moment. "I don't normally do this, and this will most probably be a one time, but I will sing you a song, and I do hope you will like it." He paused, and there was an agreeing murmuring in the crowd, which died out quickly. "This is for one special person, who came into my life quite abruptly and without any warning at all. A person whom I love more than anything else in this world. To you, my precious – may the sun and the stars ever lighten up your way and may you love me as well, love me for who and what I am on the inside."

There was silence for a moment, and then the slender fingers resumed their dance on the strings of the lute, playing soft, intriguing sounds, which captivated the attention and hearts of the Elves in the hall. Then a melodic, gentle and beautiful voice spread through the room as it sang with emotion and tenderness.

"_Listen, the wind sings  
A sad, lonely song  
Sings of times lost in time  
Of bards and of minstrels  
Who lived long ago  
Who now are dead, lost and gone  
_

_Listen, the ocean  
Tells you a tale  
A tale of those who sailed  
Who sought new horizons  
Trying to find  
The place where the sun hides at night_

_  
Listen, the Elders  
Have a story to tell  
A story of wisdom and age  
They tell you the story  
Of once upon a time  
The story of tomorrow is yours._"

The song ended, and the tunes died out a little later. There was not a sound to be heard in the hall for several minutes, which made the one who had sung very uneasy, and that is quite understandable. But then the crowd erupted into applause, and the player stepped down from the platform with a small smile visibly on his face despite the mask.

Legolas tried to make his way over to the singer, but others had gotten that idea as well, all wishing to talk to the one who had sung so splendid, maybe even to dance with him. Soon Legolas too was dragged away to dance with a very beautiful Elven maiden, who was eager to get to know him better, so that she could take off his mask.

The rules of such a ball was that you wore a mask, so that nobody knew who you were. Then you would start dancing with people, and when you found someone you wanted to spend the night with, and the other wanted to spend the night with you as well, you then either too off each other's masks right there in the hall, or you would go to a room and then let the masks fall. You couldn't tell each other who you were, though, not before the masks were removed.

However, Legolas had other plans. He certainly didn't want this girl, however beautiful she was, to be the one to take his mask off. His plan was to find Drizzt, and somehow lead him out of the hall and down to Legolas' room.

His gaze switched to the mysterious singer, who was now dancing with Elladan. The older twin's skills at a dance floor was legendary, and Legolas would have pitied any, except Elrohir, who ended up dancing with the black-haired Elf. But this one, though it was obvious that wasn't used to dancing at all, moved with a grace and ease that shouldn't have been there when he was a beginner, but it was fascinating to watch all the same.

Elladan looked over his shoulder for a moment, never halting his steps, and smiled at Legolas. His partner noticed this and looked in that direction, and then his dark eyes widened in surprise.

Legolas didn't have time to decide the colour of the eyes, as he was swept away by his own dancing partner, but moments later his vision strayed to the other two again, and he could both see and hear the player laugh.

The prince almost stopped his dance with the Elven maiden and walked right up to Elladan and the other. That was most definitely Drizzt! No one else had such a sweet laugh, one that sounded like softly running water and chiming bells.

But he couldn't do that, as that was not allowed either, and his father would certainly not approve if he did it anyway. So he continued dancing with the girl in his arms, and with other maidens and lads after her, until, after what seemed like ages, he stood before his beloved dark elf.

He didn't say anything, just took the other's hands and started dancing. The music playing at that moment was slow and very tender.

Legolas could see his partner's surprise as he pulled him a little closer. Wanting to be sure that it was Drizzt he was dancing with, he leant in a little closer to get a better look at the other's eyes. They were the wonderful lavender colour that he always wanted to get lost in, and at the sight of them he smiled.

The one in his arms squirmed uncomfortably, not recognizing Legolas and not liking how close this stranger was. As the song got closer to it's end, Legolas continued to get a little closer to Drizzt, making the other writhe even more trying to get away.

Finally the prince took pity on the drow. "Do not be so afraid of me, meleth nin," he whispered into Drizzt's delicate, pointed, dark ear, feeling the other stiffen. "I mean you no harm. Do you not recognize me at all, vanima?" Legolas was teasing Drizzt, he knew that, but he couldn't help it.

Drizzt looked up at the other, eyes narrow as he tried to figure out who it was. Then his brain registered that his dancing partner had called him _vanima_ and only one person had ever called him that.

"Legolas," he whispered, his voice calm and unsurprised, but his eyes was telling the truth. "Legolas, is that really you?"

"None other, meleth nin," Legolas answered, putting his arms around Drizzt's neck and with his fingers caressing that soft skin under the thin fabric of his robe. "You look absolutely stunning tonight."

The drow looked down and bit his lower lip, a slight blush creeping over his face. "Thank you very much, precious," he said quietly, and then looked up at Legolas again. "You look amazing yourself, though I prefer you without the mask."

Legolas laughed softly, never stopping with his dance. "Why, thank you, Drizzt. Perhaps you would like us to go somewhere else, so that we can take off our masks and maybe our robes?"

Drizzt blushed deeper at this, but nodded slowly. "After this dance has ended, my prince," he said, a sparkle in his eyes that made Legolas' heart beat faster. "After all, we don't want to disappoint all those looking at us, now will we?" The sparkle in Drizzt's eyes became mischievous, as well as the grin spreading over his face.

The prince stared at Drizzt for a time, his eyes quite wide. Then he smiled as mischievously as the other. "No, of course not," he said, taking a firmer hold on his beloved, one hand rubbing up and down his back. Drizzt smiled and laid his head on Legolas' shoulder, right where the neck and shoulder joined.

Surprised gasps echoed through the hall, some slightly amused and others clearly jealous. The couple just kept on dancing, even though they had noticed all the gasps and the fact that everybody else had stopped dancing, and was staring at them.

The music died out slowly, and Drizzt and Legolas turned to face the crowd, their hands entwined. Legolas was beaming at the gathered Elves, while Drizzt's face was as stoic and non-expressional as always. The archer's heart sank a bit, when he saw Drizzt's face, but he didn't let it show on his own face.

They said nothing, just stood there for a time looking at the stunned and unbelieving mask-covered faces turned their way. When Legolas decided it was enough, he turned and let Drizzt out of the hall and down the corridors leading to his own room.

**TBC**

* * *

A/N - Yeah, I know, another cliffie for the collection. Hope you won't kill me for it. I don't have much to say, really, so I'll go back to writing and then we'll hopefully meet at the review page... 


	13. Coming closer

**A/N.** - poof Who'd believe it, I'm actually back and posting another chapter. I don't make the presumption that anybody actually missed me, but for those out there who'd like a continuation and perhaps an ending to this thing. Looking back, it's quite...scary to see how long it's been since the fic was actually started and how little I've had time to write on it the last 1½ years or more. I'm verry sorry, I've been busy + a writer's block hit me square in the face. Perhaps from now on it'll be better, as I've got a laptop and can therefore also write when I bring it to school for writing notes.  
This part is actually quite old, but I've been going back and forth on whether to post it as it was or not, because I am not that satisfied with it. I decided not to change it, as I'm not sure I could do a better job of it now. Just keep in mind when you review that I wasn't at my best when writing this.

Oh, yeah - and this is...not worksafe, so to speak. My very first "lemon", so do be gentle with me, will you?

**Disclaimer **- Nope, not mine...thank goodness. If they were, I'd hardly have time for schoolpapers...

**Warning**** -** This is part of the reason why the story is rated "M". It might not be a true lemon, but it's down that alley, so...you have been warned.

**Review-replies** (yes, I'll continue doing it the old-fashioned way, thank you very much)

**writersareINSANE** - Didn't take 6 months to update. Took 10 months to update...which doesn't make the whole thing better, I know feels ashamed. But I'm really, really glad you loved it - and yes, bribery is not fair play, but it will get you very far. I really could use that chocolate, actually.

**xxx** - Well, I would say I'm sorry you think the story sucks, but that's your problem, not mine - and if you really disliked it so, I wonder why you went through the trouble of both reading to chapter 12 and reviewing.

**LaviniaUndead** - Wooow...thanks for that lovely review, it made me happy and made me smile very broadly I'm so sorry to have kept you waiting for so long, I honestly didn't mean to. About the blackmail...well, don't be surprised. It took a few chapters for this to actually _get_ reviews as far as I remember Thanks again for reviewing

** Kokami** - Right, now I truly feel horribly ashamed. To have such a loyal (despite that you might have lost the story and all that) reader and reviewer and then not update more regularly. I'm truly sorry. I've been meaning to update for a long time, but it kept slipping. I'm very pleased you still like it and yes, I know there are glitches. Usually my mind "writes" faster than I can type (and I type fairly fast), which results in some rather strange sentences every once in a while.  
I've sent you a mail with a reply as well, which is more...fulfilling than this one (which I'm not sure people read, anyway). Thanks for reading hug.

* * *

Chapter 13 - Coming closer

When they were standing in front of the door to Legolas' room, the prince almost doubled over with laughter, letting go of Drizzt's hand to put it and the other on the wall, trying to keep himself steady.

His laughter finally subsided, and he turned to look at the drow, who was looking at him with both of his delicately arched, snow-white eyebrows shot up and a little half-smile on his lips.

"By the Valars," Legolas gasped. "That was funny. Did you see their faces?"

"I saw them." Drizzt nodded, the half-smile not leaving his face, but not changing into a grin either. "How could I not? Yet I do not think that they looked all that funny. After all, it was only natural that they got surprised by seeing two males holding hands." He went silent, a dark shadow passing over his features. "In Faerûn they would definitely not have been surprised. They would have been disgusted, scornful and outraged by seeing two males together, not to mention one of them being a drow. The only thing that is worse than a drow is a gay drow." The smile was now complete gone, replaced by a pained look in the violet orbs.

Something within Legolas flinched at Drizzt's words, and anger flared in his eyes. It was clear to him that somebody had hurt Drizzt, and had hurt him badly. Legolas knew that the drow had been rejected many times, but surely not for something as unimportant as his skin colour? One look at his beloved told him otherwise, and his jaw clenched. The prince wanted nothing better than to make those who had hurt Drizzt pay, and pay very dearly for what they had done.

But for now the most important thing was Drizzt. There was nothing to be done about the memories; he couldn't wash them away from Drizzt's mind, and he wasn't sure he dared even if he could. The only thing he could do was comfort his love, to assure him that he, Legolas, wouldn't harm him in any way, never, and that he would always be there for him.

So he walked those few steps separating them and held Drizzt close to him. Drizzt looked a little stunned at this sudden display of affection, and he wondered what had caused it. But he gladly put his arms around Legolas' waist and rested his chin on the other's shoulder.

Then without any warning, the drow was swept up into strong, but gentle arms and carried through the door. He was put down on the bed carefully, as if he could break by being handled just a little bit roughly. A smile found its way onto his lips at the thought.

Legolas looked down at Drizzt, taking in the beautiful sight. Then he began to take of his clothes, one piece at a time slowly falling to the floor, until he was wearing nothing but his mask and the dark green leggings he had on under his robe.

The drow stared as the archer undressed, something he had never in all of his long centuries experienced making his body ache. When Legolas stood before him clad in his leggings only, he realised what the feeling was, and the realisation almost made him gasp. It was lust. Lust and desire for the Elf he loved.

When Legolas eased himself down on the bed beside him, Drizzt was experiencing yet another new thing – he was aroused. Knowing what it was – drow learned their offspring of sexual pleasures when they were pretty young by elven standards – he was nonetheless unsure of what to do.

The prince of Mirkwood was in no better shape than his beloved. As a matter of fact, he was even harder than the drow, but he didn't seem to mind at all. The only thing he thought of in that moment was Drizzt; how gorgeous and beautiful he looked, how much he loved him, how much he wanted him and how he also wanted to make this special to Drizzt.

Though Legolas was a romantic soul, and only gave his heart and soul once and only to the one he truly loved, he had slept with somebody once. It had been on his Day of Maturity, many long years ago, and he had taken someone to bed as the tradition bid. But what his father hadn't known was that it was no female he had decided to give his virginity to. It was a very beautiful Elven warrior who had come to Mirkwood a couple of weeks before. He would leave in a week or so, and Legolas knew it, but still he wanted this person to be his first, and he hadn't been disappointed. The Elf was killed in a battle against orcs a few years later. Legolas felt grief when he heard but in time he got over it.

Drizzt kept his face as straight as he could, forgetting that he still wore his mask, when Legolas crawled over to him and started to work on undoing his robe. He couldn't suppress a low gasp when the robe was off and the archer licked at his now exposed collarbone.

"What – what are you doing?" the drow asked, his voice unsteady and a good deal of his composure was lost.

Legolas looked up at him, eyes clouding with uncertainty and hurt. "I am most sorry, Drizzt," he muttered, and tried to get up. "I just thought that you –"

A strong hand stopped him. "Who ever told you to stop?" Drizzt's tone was light and teasing, but in his eyes a determination burned with an intensity that surprised the prince. Then the sparkling lavender orbs softened a little. "I was just surprised, precious. You see, this is something absolutely new for me." His voice was very soft at the last sentence.

Startlingly blue eyes widened in wonder. Something new – that meant that this was Drizzt's first time. "You're a virgin?" Legolas asked, incredulity evident in his voice.

Drizzt avoided the other's stare and bit his lip, which Legolas of course couldn't see. Slowly he nodded. It wasn't that he was embarrassed about it, he just would have preferred to tell Legolas in another situation than this.

"What is the matter?" Legolas asked, concerned. "Vanima, you don't have to be embarrassed about it. Personally I think it as a great gift to me."

The ranger looked up at him, confused. "I don't think I understand what you mean."

"I mean, dear Drizzt, that one's virginity is something special, and that you should choose very carefully in whom to give it to. After all, once it is taken it can never be replaced. So when you choose to give your virginity to me, so to speak, I consider it something really special and precious. I only wish that I could give the same gift."

Drizzt smiled softly, removed his mask without any grandeur, and bent down to kiss Legolas on the neck. The kiss turned into a gentle sucking, and Legolas gasped, surprised.

"Vanima," he breathed, grabbing Drizzt by the chin and lifting his head so that he could look him in the eyes. "Vanima, you're so beautiful. So utterly, amazingly beautiful." He stroked Drizzt's cheek lovingly.

The drow blushed a little, seemingly at a loss for words. His eyes found a spot on Legolas' throat, right under one delicate ear that looked very nice and gently placed his lips there, nibbling on the soft flesh. When he heard the small gasp the action produced, he took that as a sign that what he was doing was pleasing his lover, and continued to nibble, sometimes sucking, his way up to the tip of the delicate and very sensitive ear.

"D-Drizzt," Legolas gasped, his voice unsteady as he gripped one of Drizzt's arm with his hand, the other one going around his waist, like he wanted Drizzt to stop and urging him to continue all at once.

"Yes, precious?" came the unbelievingly serious reply. "What is it?"

_By the grace of the Valars_, Legolas thought surprised. _He really has no idea what he is doing to me just by such a simple thing! How can that be? Does he really think that lowly of himself?_

"Two things, vanima," the archer said, rolling over so that he was on top of the drow. First and foremost I want you to be sure that you know what we're about to do, and," he added as Drizzt nodded, " secondly, you must know that as the experienced part, it is my right to be on top."

Drizzt said nothing when the prince rolled over so that he was straddling the drow, but his eyes glinted in amusement and a silent warning that didn't go unnoticed.

"What I mean is that since this is your very first time I would enjoy to teach your about physical pleasure." He kissed Drizzt passionately. "If you agree, of course!?"

"I do." That was all Drizzt managed to say before he gasped. Legolas' tongue had found a real sensitive spot under his jaw and was now licking at it like a kitten would cream. The drow tried hard not to moan when that talented tongue slid lower and lower, licking its way down his neck, past his collarbone, sucking gently on it for a second before it moved over the firm, sculpted chest with the silky skin and the numerous battle scars to halt at the dark nipples.

The drow couldn't suppress the moan, however, when a hot mouth closed over one of his nipples and teeth scraped against it, turning it into a hard little bud. He gasped when Legolas bit a little too hard, but sighed as the action was immediately followed by a couple of soothing licks. When Legolas thought his work complete, he moved to the other nipple and gave it the same treatment, although without the hard bite. The prince's hands roamed all over the ranger's body, exploring it, memorizing it

Drizzt squirmed in helpless pleasure. Never had he felt a touch like that, so hot, exciting, intimate and, most of all, loving. The drow had never in his many long years had anyone touch him that intimately, so he had to depend on his instincts to tell him what to do. Oh, but Mielikki, if this wasn't pure bliss, he didn't know what was.

Legolas smiled as he felt Drizzt writhe beneath him. So his beloved obviously enjoyed this. A very pleasing thing to the archer, who wanted nothing more than to pleasure and make love to his very own, sweet, wonderful drow ranger. He was uncertain, though, how far he could go this first time. He knew that Drizzt could and would endure anything, but he wanted to be gentle with him, and he wanted it to be all about Drizzt.

His mind set on the very pleasurable task ahead, Legolas redoubled his efforts as he slid further down, planting kisses all the way from the dark elf's chest to his navel. There he stabbed his tongue out and swirled it around. Mmm, he could definitely get used to the sweet taste of Drizzt's skin, not to mention his mouth. The ranger tasted like lavender, wild berries and just a whiff of musk and that delicious combination was driving Legolas crazy.

When he reached the waistband of Drizzt's leggings, he looked up and what greeted him was the most lovely, sexy sight the prince had ever set his eyes on. The dark elf had propped himself up slightly on his elbows, resting some of his weight on them. His skin was covered in a thin sheet of sweat and his head was thrown back, mouth wide open and panting. The wild mane that was his hair cascaded down his arched back, some of it caressing the mattress, and his hands was clenched into fists around the sheets, desperately trying to get some control back into the shaking body.

Legolas couldn't suppress his smile, though he did try. Reaching out his arm from where he was situated between Drizzt's legs – when did he get there, anyway? – he grabbed hold of his chin and claimed that sweet mouth for his own. The drow immediately responded, and though his kissing was still somewhat unsure, his eagerness and instincts made up for it in plenty.

"Beautiful," the prince breathed when they parted. "What did I ever do to deserve being loved by such a wonderful being?"

"You didn't have to do anything, precious," Drizzt panted, smiling. "Everyone with even a whiff of sensibility would love you. But how the gods deemed me worthy of being the one you love remains a mystery to me." His smile widened and he brought one shaking hand up to lay it against Legolas' smooth, ivory cheek. His tongue followed it shortly.

Seemingly that was only to distract, as the hand soon descended and trailed down Legolas' smooth, firm chest and stomach, as far as it could. The blue eyes widened at the touch and the archer inhaled sharply. The breath caught as the hand kept stroking up and down, very light in its touch; just enough to be felt and to make Legolas shudder.

It took some deep, steadying breaths before Legolas could take control of the situation again by focusing on his task of having Drizzt feel nothing but pure pleasure. His fingers dipped down to trace the waistband of Drizzt's black leggings before they began unfastening them. The dark elf gasped as his member was freed.

The gasp turned into a moan, though, when something hot and wet closed around his erection. With some difficulty the drow lifted his head, which he had tilted back again, to see what was causing such immense pleasure. What he found surprised him, but he soon got too absorbed in the wonderful sensations to really pay attention. His long, delicate fingers tangled themselves in silky blond hair as he threw his head back and opened his mouth, moaning and panting.

It didn't take him very long to come under Legolas' very talented ministrations, his essence spilling into the prince's mouth as the drow cried out in pure ecstasy. Legolas swallowed all of it, delighting in the taste of his lover.

Drizzt sank back onto the mattress, spent and weary, but very satiated. Never had he felt such pleasure, and it left him utterly exhausted.

Legolas smiled mischievously up at the drow, licking his lips slowly. Moving up so that they were chest to chest, he leaned close to the other.

"I hope you're not completely spent, because I want to show you something," he whispered, mouth only millimetres from the dark elf's ear, moist lips ghosting over soft skin with every spoken syllable.

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N **- Now that's over and done with. Hope it wasn't too terribly described in the end. My very first lemon-y part...oh, well, at least it's done now. With a bit of luck you can expect the next chapter within a month or so, I hope. That means I have to go back to writing right now, though...but how to continue it...? 


End file.
